


驯鸟师

by AllfortheKing



Category: Batgirl(comic), Gotham(TV)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), daddy issue, hurt&comfort
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 16:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 48,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllfortheKing/pseuds/AllfortheKing





	1. （1）

房间里传来瓶瓶罐罐的碰撞声。Ethan睁开眼睛，一片漆黑什么也看不见。他坐起身，抬手摸了摸脸，这才发现整个脑袋都被裹满了绷带。  
“别动。”有人边说话边向他走过去，一只手按住了他的头顶，小手电的光扫进他眼睛，他被刺得立刻抬手遮挡。  
“你醒得很快。”那个声音继续说，接着绷带被划开了，一个带柄的东西被放进他手里。“拿好镜子，我去开灯。”  
哦不，Ethan绝望地想，他又对我的脸做了什么——  
灯亮了，他看到镜子里的面孔——那是他原来的脸，而且看起来毫发无损。他有些难以置信地抬手戳了戳腮。  
“应该跟你以前没有什么区别。”一杯水递到了他面前，“补充水分。”  
他一边伸手接杯子一边道谢：“多——”但是他看到了那人的脸，剩下的话就跟他的手臂一起僵在了半空，“弗兰肯斯坦？”  
“很好的形容，Junior，”对方面无表情——但是已经足够狰狞恐怖——地看着他，“不过这不是你该称呼我的方式。”  
“抱、抱歉！”Ethan马上回过神，接下水杯，“非常抱歉，我刚刚醒过来还有些头晕……请问您是？”  
对方没有回答他，而是转过身：“Ethan Cobblepot，Virginia长大，耶鲁大学机械科学专业毕业，辅修法学，创立Vicform，和Barbara Gordon谈了三天恋爱，谋杀Penguin未遂，影响选举未遂……”那人回头看他，“要是有遗漏或者错误，指出来。”  
Ethan正好喝完了水，举起手说：“我还有做一些很有趣的兼职，从中学开始。”  
对方挑了挑并不存在的眉毛：“你做过Sadism？”  
Ethan捧着杯子笑得人畜无害：“Dom.”  
“I'm impressed.”对方点了点头，指了指一边的水瓶。  
Ethan起身去倒第二杯水：“您很了解我，可是抱歉，我一点儿也不知道您是谁。”他耸了耸肩，“我该怎么称呼您？”  
“……好问题。”对方似乎愣了一下，“Heart Bird，这是我的名字。”  
完全看不出这是男名还是女名，也完全不记得有见过这名字……Ethan眨了眨眼，试探着问：“那…Bird先生？”  
对方摇了摇头：“不，叫我Heart，”又顿了顿，“我是个女的。”  
“Oh…”Ethan露出“我不知道，我很抱歉冒犯一位女士”的表情，Heart转身拉来一块白板，那上面用黑马克笔写着“1.群体催眠＋驱使”，她在下面加了一行“2.Dom”。  
“事实上那有个名字。”Ethan指了指第一点，“may I ？”  
Heart把笔递给他。他走上前加注“Murmuration”。  
“鸟群？”Heart拼了一下，“你父亲应该很喜欢这个名字，小训鸟师。”她评价，“你很像他。”  
“Well，无意冒犯，但是这两点我都不能确定。”Ethan摊了摊手，“他只觉得这技能很好用。”  
“他会很喜欢你的，年轻人，”Heart敲了敲白板，“如果你不是他儿子的话。”  
“其实我经常怀疑我到底是不是……”  
“你当然是，你们连眼镜都戴同一边。”  
“呃其实这不能说明什么……”  
“你是，Ethan Cobblepot。”Heart抓住了白板旁边的一块防尘布，用力一抽，“你该换张脸再来哥谭的。”  
“Wha……？”Ethan盯着油画，完全愣住了，“那是他……?”  
“那，曾经，是他。市长先生。”Heart怀念地看着油画，“这是二十五年前的事了。”  
Ethan喃喃地说：“那岂不是说我老了就会变成他那个样子……”  
Heart的伤怀顿时被这句话打得烟消云散：“这不是重点！我是想告诉你，除了身高发型发色眼睛之外你跟他年轻的时候一模一样！”  
“不，”Ethan还没从震惊里缓过神，“我一定没有他那么柔弱可爱……”  
Heart愣住了。她看看油画又看看Ethan，得出结论：“对哦。”  
Ethan这才意识到自己刚刚说了什么，猛地捂住脸：“他要是知道我这么想一定会杀了我……”使劲甩了甩头，“这岂不是说很多哥谭人都认识我？”  
“只要他们不瞎、有点记性、有点脑子。”Heart把防尘布扔去一边，“是的，他们看到你的第一眼就知道你是son of the Penguin.”  
Ethan若有所思：“怪不得Vicform的商业洽谈都那么顺利……”  
Heart低低地笑起来——她那棋盘一样的、用不同肤色拼接出来的脸看上去更狰狞更恐怖了——说：“不管你愿不愿意承认，你是他的儿子。在哥谭，没有什么人愿意挡你的路。除了他的敌人。”  
“那您呢，Bird女士？”他微笑着，像是在谈论天气一类的家常寒暄，用好奇把警惕完美地隐藏起来，“您是他的敌人吗？”  
“你这样说话，更像他了。”Heart的目光留在油画上，并不看这个年轻聪明的野心家，“何出此言呢？”  
Ethan靠近了她：“因为我之前的丑脸出自他的授意，”甚至还苦笑着耸耸肩，“全哥谭都没有医生愿意得罪他，把我弄回原来的样子。”  
Heart轻轻叹了口气：“首先，我只是久病成医，习惯了修补我自己，所以修补你的脸不是什么难事。其次，我不算是他的敌人。”她抬手轻轻抚摸着油画中人的脸，像是怀念逝去的爱人，“但是我想毁了他……”


	2. （2）

“哇哦，”Ethan一副震惊的模样，半晌才说，“这可真是个…呃…宏大的目标……”  
“不是杀了他。”Heart摇摇头，“不是物理上毁灭，是精神上毁灭。”  
这个目标更宏大了……Ethan默默想，不过确实更有趣更刺激些。他抿了抿唇，内心在蠢蠢欲动。  
“不用装惊讶。”Heart不知从哪摸出一把匕首稳准狠地扎进画中人的胸口，“你不想这么做吗？”  
Ethan眨了眨眼：“我没有想过这么难的事情……”  
“你是个会催眠的Dom。”Heart把匕首拔出来，“你真的觉得这很难？”  
这是Ethan从来没想到过的办法。而且远比“让鸟群撕碎Penguin”要得他欢心。 他望着那幅画像，在脑海中还原着父亲年轻时的样子：“他当时多大？”  
“三十岁。”Heart注意到他放大的瞳孔，轻微地笑了。她就知道那个迷人得要命的神经质生不出什么正常人：“看起来只有你现在这么大，对不对？”  
Ethan已经在脑子里过了十几个调教场景，闭了闭眼：“要是有办法改变一下他现在的形象……他会是一个很完美的Sub。”  
“当然要改变。”Heart冷酷地说，“你回去之后的第一件事就是叫他甩掉那身膘！他这辈子都休想再看炸鸡一眼！”  
“炸鸡？”Ethan对父亲的认知被小小冲击了一下，“我以为——”  
“得了吧，”Heart翻了个白眼，“你真的以为吃鱼能吃出那个德行吗？”她一指油画，“看看他当年的腰！”  
Ethan吞了口口水，默默地把炸鸡也从自己的食谱上划掉：“这个看起来更困难……”  
“我不是对催眠一无所知，boy。”Heart转过身，正对着他，“spirit of the goat.”  
Ethan知道那件案子，专杀富家头生子的连环杀手死后几年出了个模仿者之类的……有传闻是当时一个催眠师暗示了那两个倒霉的边缘人，借他们的手来报复社会。他沉默了一会儿：“这不一样。他一点也不信任我，常规催眠连使用的机会都不会有。”  
“那就用非常规的。”Heart逼近了一步，“你试过杀他——虽然没杀成——但是他没有把你扔去喂他的宠物北极熊……不是什么人都能有这个待遇的。”她那双一看就不属于同一个人的眼睛死死看住他，“你很像他Ethan，他知道，只不过你越像他他就越不会喜欢你。”  
Ethan脸上一直都很随和的微笑消失了。他清澈的蓝眼睛一下冷如冰山。他看到Heart有了惊异的神色——非常自然明显地表现在那张支离破碎的脸上——不用想也知道他现在必定十分神似他父亲：“我的确很讨厌他，但是我更讨厌被人当枪用。所以Bird女士，不了，谢谢。”  
“你的童年环境显然比他好了不是一点半点。”Heart说，下一秒她手里的匕首就抵到了Ethan的喉结上，“他比你擅长容忍，擅长很多，像弹簧一样，好几次我都担心他会被压断。”Ethan的嘴唇扭曲了一下，她视若无睹地继续说，“合作吧年轻人，不然我现在就在这杀了你。”  
Ethan深深地吸了口气：“好吧好吧，”他苦笑着做投降状，“lady wants，lady has.”  
“And Os has whatever Os wants.”Heart下意识接了一句，然后她使劲摇头——Ethan看得心惊胆战，生怕哪块皮肉会从她脸上甩飞出来——撤回匕首，“grace under pressure.年轻人，你很有潜力。”说完她就急匆匆地走去一边，再给油画挂防尘布。  
“既然我已经加入你了……”Ethan倚着墙，“能告诉我为什么你想这么做吗？”他问出口的时候已经想到了几个答案，“你们似乎曾经很亲密？”  
Heart忙着罩画，语速都变快了：“我给他挡过三颗子弹。他许诺给我一个头衔。他杀了我爱的人。”  
这是Ethan想到的答案之一。“女人真是可怕。”他耸了耸肩，完全没想到作为“被Barbara放了鸽子就让助理去踹了她看到她深夜跟别的男人出去就要用路灯砸死她”的这样一个男人根本没有资格说这种话。  
Heart显然知道他干过什么好事，边整理黑布边回头看他一眼：“你又是为什么？你想要他的认同他的爱？”  
Ethan不适地皱起眉：“我更想要the underground。”  
Heart像是在自言自语：“他也许永远都学不会爱。但是他很早就学会了畏惧。”她轻轻笑了，“那些爱他的浅薄女人，都不知道他强忍着不怕得发抖的样子有多美味……”  
“忘了Barbara Gordon吧，”她的声音似乎带着某种魔力，“make HIM your toy，your subject……！”

Ethan并没有中她的魔法，他只是抱臂挑眉：“也许您知道我母亲也是其中之一？”  
“我不喜欢你母亲，”Heart冷冷地说，“也不怎么喜欢你，别以为我会尊敬她。”她哼了一声，“跟服务生厮混！完了又不认真，他的绅士风度真的喂了Riddler了！”  
绅士风度？Ethan抿了抿唇：“无意冒犯，Heart，但是您真的确定我们认识的是同一只企鹅吗？”  
“他变了很多——太多，我都快认不出他。”Heart叹息着，转过身开始在白板上书写，“坐下吧孩子，我有些东西要教给你。”


	3. （3）

Barbara一面抱着书包急匆匆地往出租屋赶一面接起电话：“Hello？”  
“Barbara！”对方一开口她就后悔没有看一眼来电显示之后直接挂断，“It's me！Emergency！”  
Barbara深吸了口气：“Ethan Cobblepot！我以为你早就离开哥谭了！”  
“并没有，具体的我可以以后给你解释，现在拜托你千万别挂断听我说，”Barbara听到他也深吸了口气，“我母亲要来哥谭。”  
她皱了皱眉：“她来看你？这有什么好紧张的？”  
“因为我还没说完——”Ethan听起来几乎在哀嚎了，“她要跟她男朋友一起来！”  
“What？！”Barbara这下也吓了一跳，“Is Penguin OK with that？”  
“他看起来像是‘跟我的旧情人的现任和平相处’的类型吗？”Barbara都能感受到隔着屏幕传来的绝望，“我已经竭尽全力地劝过她了可是她坚持要来——她的男朋友居然也坚持要来！”  
“你先冷静点……”Barbara皱起眉，“这事有点儿奇怪……”  
“我知道……”她听到Ethan叹气，“我一直告诉她我在纽约——我都不知道她是怎么知道我来了哥谭的！但是，Barbara，事态紧急，明天早上他们的飞机就到了，我需要你假扮我的女朋友！”  
“What？”Barbara的声音高了一度，“Why！”  
“第一，我跟我母亲说过你；第二，你是Commissioner Gordon的女儿，有你在Penguin不会冒风险动用武力；第三，我正好把那支牙刷给你，它还在我这里呢。”  
生怕她马上拒绝一样，Ethan急急地说：“拜托你帮我这个忙！我是说，真的、真的拜托！我能帮你补习数学！”  
Barbara的脚步一下停住：“你怎么知道的？”  
“Well，第一次约会之后我做了点调查——本来打算给你个惊喜的。”  
她停顿了一会儿：“听着，我现在去找你，但是这不表示我答应你了——你得详细地告诉我这几个月都发生了什么！”  
Barbara听到Ethan如释重负地笑了：“多谢，Barbara。哦，我现在住在东区，地址马上就发给你。”

Barbara还没敲门门就开了，她的ex站在门口：“Thanks for coming！请进吧，抱歉屋里有点乱——我最近在收拾东西。”  
“Ethan，”她走进去，环顾了一下房间，里面确实堆着几个封好的箱子，和几个封好了又拆开的箱子。但是她的第一个问题是：“你的脸？”  
“有人给我做了个修复手术，”Ethan给她倒来一杯水，笑着说，“做得不错对不对？”  
“确实，”Barbara点点头，“你看起来跟以前完全一样了——你为什么要收拾东西？”  
Ethan耸耸肩：“很简单——因为我要走了。”  
Barbara抬起头看他，他摊了摊手，在她对面坐下：“我知道你不信，但是这是真的，飞纽约的机票我都定好了。”  
她眯起眼：“为什么忽然要离开？”  
“我不是哥谭人，记得吗？我在弗吉尼亚长大。”Ethan苦笑着，“我来的时候没有做足风险评估……我低估了我父亲，低估了那些蝙蝠……我低估了哥谭。”他清澈的蓝眼睛望着Barbara，因苦闷而别具一种难以言喻的温柔，“这是个疯子的城市，而我还自认是个正常人，所以我决定离开——趁着我还没被吞进去。”  
Barbara没有表现出信或者不信的样子，她问：“Penguin同意你离开？”  
“事实上我已经四个月没有跟他联络了。”Ethan拿过杯子喝了口水，“他似乎也没有在找我。”  
Barbara皱起眉：“不，爸跟我聊工作的时候无意中提过Penguin在找什么人，只不过动作很隐秘，GCPD也不清楚。他找的是你？你怎么能躲了那么久？”  
“Well，那就要从头说起了……”Ethan摸了摸下颔，“获释几天之后，我出门去找地方喝一杯，回来的路上被偷袭了。等我醒过来……”

“……最后她就把我带到这来了。”Ethan这样结束了他的奇妙历险，“Any questions？”  
Barbara抱着手臂，满脸都写着怀疑和不赞成：“你再说一遍，那个女人叫什么名字？”  
“Heart Bird。”Ethan无奈地摊手，“我知道这很难让人相信。事实上，她离开之后我自己去做了点调查，猜猜看我找到了什么？”  
“Nothing。”Barbara还是那样看着他。  
“好吧，”Ethan举手作投降状，“我确实什么也没找到，”他把一只木盒子推给Barbara，“她只留下了这个，就是那把用来威胁我的匕首。”  
Barbara打开盒子——打开之后她才想到自己应该先检查一番看看有没有机关，虽然那只是个普通盒子——把匕首拿出来。这东西很小巧，对她或者Ethan来说都太轻了，Barbara猜这应该属于一个力气不大的小个子女人；外形简单，没有什么装饰，根本一点辨识度都没有。  
“看起来随便谁、随便哪都能买到。”她最后评价，Ethan无力地给了她一个“你再不信我也没别的法儿了”的眼神。  
“但是这种随便就能弄来的东西，反而不像是你会用的了，”Barbara撇撇嘴，“我会把这个拿给我爸，看看他能不能查出什么。”  
Ethan做了个“Be my guest”的手势：“那……你会帮我吗？”  
“我得先告诉你，Ethan，我们已经结束了，”Barbara严肃地看着他，“我帮你只是不希望Penguin伤害到无辜的人！”  
Ethan已经长长出了口气：“多谢你，Barbara，”他如释重负、真心实意地笑着看她，“谢谢你。”


	4. （4）

送走Barbara之后，Ethan对着满屋子的箱子叹气，心里在埋怨母亲不合时宜的、他却根本没法拒绝的来访要求。  
“今晚得收拾一个通宵，”他揉着额头想，“我需要冰啤来提提神。”  
这片区域相当僻静，适合躲藏的同时也给购物带来了不便——最近的商店也得走上二十分钟。Ethan自从住进来就没见过几个人，但是今晚的路上似乎要热闹得多。他站住了。  
“先生们，想打劫的话，我只带了些零钱。”他双手插兜，语气礼貌温和，“能不能请你们换个目标呢？”  
脸上明明白白写着“职业打手”四个大字的彪形大汉正面逼近了他。“这答案是‘不’吗？”Ethan不动声色地后退了一步，摆出了防御的姿势。  
“事实上，”他背后响起一个人的脚步声，“我听说最近有只鸟崽子溜进了城，”他没有回头，“所以我想见见他，看看他是个什么样的小东西。”  
Ethan真的讨厌这样的称呼，于是他转过身看着对方：“这跟您又有什么关系呢 ？”  
绿帽子绿衣服绿裤子的年长者扬了扬下巴，那两个彪形大汉一人一边按住了Ethan的肩膀，硬生生把他压成了鞠躬的姿势。Ethan的脸微微扭曲起来，年长者的手杖“咚”地一声驻到他面前，对方细细端详了一会儿，露出嫌弃的样子：“真看不出你是他的儿子。”  
“事实上！”Ethan忍着肩膀上的剧痛说，“有人告诉我，我与他年轻时非常相似，”他抬头冷笑着瞪视这位前辈，“也许只是您跟他不够熟悉，Mr.Riddler。”  
“现在的年轻人，真是一点都不懂得礼貌，”Riddler皱了皱眉，Ethan的腹部立刻挨了一拳，他猛地绷紧了背，低下头深深吸气才能压制住疼痛和愤怒。Riddler看着他额角隐现的青筋，用手杖抬起他的头：“听着，小鸟崽，”他调整了一下手杖的角度，用尖而锋利的问号起笔处勾住Ethan颈侧，“你要告诉我我想知道的所有事情，不然我就撕开你的喉咙，把你的尸体扔进海里，那只企鹅也没法再把你捞起来。”  
Ethan的喉结滚动了一下，他抿了抿唇：“那您想知道什么？”  
“如你所见，”Riddler把几张从报纸上剪下来的图片扔在他面前，“你父亲最近把他自己弄得像个正在放气的愚蠢气球……”  
Ethan看到图片，惊叹地“wow”了一声：“全美国的胖子都该向他学习。”  
Riddler没有忽略这年轻人眼中闪过的狂喜， 他把手杖稍微下压，马上看到血珠冒了出来：“而这就发生在一个月前，你去墓园见他之后。”他凑近Ethan，“我看到你对他打响指了。现在，回答我的问题：你使了什么花招？还有，你的目的是什么？”  
Ethan想了想：“你觉得是我控制了他，还要对他不利？”困惑地皱起眉，“那你为什么不直接去提醒他，反而来问我？”他往旁边躲了躲，“我以为你们是朋友。”  
“年轻人，”Riddler有点被激怒了，“回答我的……！”  
趁他说话，Ethan瞬间矮身脱出了打手的控制，同一时间他抓住了手杖末端，强行旋转半圈之后把锋利的问号反推向Riddler，后者不得不松开手杖向后躲避，他顺势挥开，往身后划了一个半圆。  
打手们捂着脖子倒在了地上。  
“您比我想的还不擅长近身战斗，”这次轮到Ethan拎着手杖靠近Riddler了，“您知道我一个月前去了墓园，却不知道我在Narrows打过一个月的擂台？”  
“我想现在轮到您回答我的问题了。”他走到Riddler面前，“您跟我父亲不是朋友？他不信任您？可您还是为了他来找我……”慢慢眯起眼，“您仍然在乎他？”

Riddler很久没有这样生气过了，他声音低沉满含警告：“鸟崽子……”  
“这么说那是真的！”那小子无礼地、惊讶地、兴奋地打断了他，“你们真的有过那样的关系！太奇怪了我居然不觉得恶心……”  
到底是年轻人，这就得意忘形了。Riddler默默地想，他猛地抓住自己的手杖，在被那小子拧断手腕之前按下了一个按钮。

Ethan被冲击波撞出几米，头晕眼花地跌坐在地上，靠着墙缓了好一会儿才能看清楚东西。“真棒，”他晕晕乎乎地想，“我被他的老情人来了个下马威。”  
等到他能站起来，Riddler早就没了影子，只给他留下了那两具被割开喉咙、血流一地的尸体。  
现在他不光得收拾屋子，还得处理尸体。Ethan满心无力地站了一会儿，拨通了这里片警的电话。

十五分钟之后Ethan等来了警车，如他所料地只坐了一个人：“先生，我就是报警拦路抢劫的人，但是事实情况有些复杂，请您认真听我说，”他抬右手打了个响指，“您的名字是？”


	5. （5）

哥谭国际机场，男士们拿着行李，五个人走向出口。

Barbara压低声音说：“我以为你母亲只跟她男朋友一起来？”  
Ethan同样压低声音回答：“我也不知道他还会带人来！”  
他们的窃窃私语被Louis听见了，他有些抱歉地说：“Luisa直接在RIC（里士满国际机场）加入我们的，还没来得及告诉你我们就登机了……”  
“没事的Louis，”Ethan笑着说，“还有房间，只是需要收拾一下。”  
“那不用，”Louis摇摇头，笑着说，“我已经定好了酒店，我们不打扰你。”  
“我以为你们要跟我一起住，”Ethan皱了皱眉，“原来不是这样说的？”  
“是Luisa要求的，”Louis摊了摊手，“我总没办法拒绝她——女人嘛，即使是自己的妹妹，也总是相当的难缠。”  
Ethan“哦”了一声：“那你们订了哪家酒店？”  
“东方酒店，就在东区，”Louis笑着说，“跟你的公寓应该离得不远。”  
“Well……”Ethan想了想，“确实不远，不如把行李放到酒店托管，你们可以先去我那休息一会儿，吃个晚饭？”  
在一边的Luisa抢着说“好啊好啊”，而Louis又考虑了一下，点头：“当然！我想Crystal一定有很多话想跟你说。”

“哦……”Luisa进门之后感叹了一下，“其实我以为你会住在…嗯，更热闹一点的地方？”  
“热闹的地方可是很容易出事的，”Ethan挑了挑眉，“犯罪之都——哥谭名副其实。请随便坐，想喝点什么？”  
“水就好。”Luisa说。她是个活活泼泼的女孩，身材娇小，大波浪的黑发挑着金色，卷在肩膀上蹦蹦跳跳。而她哥哥Louis是个高高瘦瘦的男子，兄妹俩差了十多岁。  
Ethan把水倒来，Luisa兴致勃勃地问他：“那你为什么要来这里？”  
“机遇和风险并存啊，”Ethan喝了口水，手机忽然响了，他检查了一下邮件，“有个单子，我得去会儿书房，晚饭之前出来。对了妈妈，”他笑着冲Crystal眨了眨左眼，“我想吃煎蛋卷～”

吃完晚饭不久Ethan送走了Barbara，顺便约了下次补习的时间，然后去厨房帮Crystal洗碗。  
“我没想到你会和Captain Gordon的女儿约会，”依旧美丽动人的母亲笑着说，“我真高兴你能跟这样正派人家的女孩子在一起。”  
“妈妈，他现在已经是Commissioner Gordon了，”Ethan边收碟子边不满地说，“还有，您说的像是我只喜欢那些坏女孩！”  
Crystal叹了口气：“我还是担心你Ethan，这里是哥谭，你离他太近了……”她自从她的孩子出生就在竭尽全力地让他远离生父，好在the Penguin根本不想要一个孩子——这让她庆幸，“我知道你是因为他才来到这……”  
“已经不是因为他了，”Ethan打断了她，“现在我只是为了Barbara……说起这个，您是怎么知道我其实在哥谭的？”

前冰山服务员望着她那几乎已经长大成人的孩子，然后她发现自己已经分辨不出他话中的真假了。  
Crystal恍惚地愣住了。Ethan原本是个好孩子，像任何一个平常人家的孩子一样。她曾经以为他们已经彻底结束了跟那男人的联系，但事实是——她现在才意识到——她在抚育他的时候就一直克制不住地追寻那个高高在上的影子。她曾欣喜于自己教养出了一个小绅士，但在能够察觉到之前，她已经把那男人的身影投射到了她的、本该与哥谭的一切都毫无干系的孩子身上。她的孩子带着报复心和野心来到他出生的地方，而她不能不对此感到悲哀、愧疚，因为那其中也有她曾经的报复心和野心，因为即使她不是源头，也是拧开阀门的那双手……  
“妈妈？”Ethan担心的声音唤回了她的思绪，“您怎么了？不舒服吗？”  
“有些头晕而已，也许是飞机坐太久了……”Crystal笑了笑。大概是她脸上的悲伤太明显，Ethan皱起了眉：“妈妈……”  
Crystal摇了摇头，擦干手去抚摸儿子的脸颊，凝视那双比自己年轻许多的蓝眼睛。站在她身边的是一个去任何地方都能前途光明的年轻人，她的心在催促她开口，仗着母亲的身份要求或者命令Ethan离开哥谭，她的头脑却在告诉她这不可能实现，就像Osward——她曾经被允许这样称呼他——不会因为眼泪和哀求就给她一场婚礼一样。  
冰山教会了她适当的沉默，即使本心不愿意那样对待自己身上掉下来的骨肉，但Ethan那另一半的血统从来没有这样鲜明地昭示过存在。她只能轻轻说：“几个星期前Luisa帮我升级了MSN，那之后我跟你视频，就能看见你的定位了。”  
“妈妈……”她的孩子叹息着凑过来亲吻她的脸颊，“别担心，我不会有事的……”他眼里满是诚恳，“东区现在是Catwoman的领地，这里比任何地方都安全。”  
这个狡猾的小子啊。Crystal失声笑了，她想，看破不说破的样子跟他父亲简直一模一样，我几乎要为他骄傲了。她踮起脚去亲吻儿子的额头，轻松地说：“哥谭真是变了很多……当初BoneCrusher还管着这里呢。”  
“我不知道哥谭以前是什么样子……”Ethan抿了抿唇，有点责备地看着她，“我只知道你们现在真的不该来！”  
Crystal转回身继续洗碗：“不过是来旅旅游而已，玩个三五天我们就回去了……”  
Ethan撇了撇嘴，把碟子擦干净放好：“我已经跟Barbara说好了，她会给你们当导游，不过你们还是尽量避开时尚区和钻石区……”他自己都觉得行不通，那两处本来就是旅游购物的胜地，何况还有个年轻女孩子Luisa，不逛街根本没可能，于是改口，“尽量离冰山远一点吧……”  
“这我知道，”Crystal洗完碗，看了看手表，“还不到八点，现在回酒店收拾一下正好。”说着她就要喊Louis，Ethan先估计了一下时间，然后说：“不用叫了妈妈，我想他们已经睡得很沉了……一定是因为路上太累了。”  
Crystal诧异地看着他，他不紧不慢地继续说：“东方酒店一般在九点钟清查寄放行李的存取以及旅客入住情况，到时候他们会发现你们的行李虽然还在，但是订房记录被取消了，你们的房间又被别人订走，对方还已经入住了。可那时酒店已经客满，我想他们除了道歉退款之外没有什么能做的。”他给了母亲一个大大的笑容，得意藏在眼睛里，“所以你们还是住在我这里吧。”  
Crystal哭笑不得地看着他：“这就是你晚饭前做的那一单？给我男朋友和他妹妹的饮料里放安眠药，再加上入侵东方酒店内网？”  
“那只是三分之一，其余三分之一是关于Louis的背景调查，最后三分之一是我真的接到的一单生意，”Ethan有点小骄傲地认真回答，“这是出于你们的安全考虑，妈妈，没有我或者Barbara陪同，你们绝对不能自己行动。”


	6. （6）

Ogilvy原本以为自家Boss偏好金发蓝眼的高挑女郎，其中最有名的是Crystal Horton，那唯一一个生下孩子的女人。  
所以当他看到Boss让服务生给那个黑眼睛矮女孩送酒的时候，他也惊讶了一下。不过他早就学会了不去询问，只做没看见一样 ，继续汇报着自己的工作。  
“做得不错。”他结束之后Boss这样评价，语气平平。Ogilvy直觉Boss现在心情很好，只是他拿不准。他已经在“the Penguin的贴身秘书”这个位置上坐了五年，可以说是很了解他的老板了。但是自从一个月前，Boss不知怎么突然开窍开始减肥——不，要更早，早在那个法律不承认的公子哥来到哥谭——之后，一些他不熟悉的东西开始浮出水面，那个一言不合就削人脑袋的暴君有些不一样了……如果他只是个普通雇员，他一定会喜欢这样的变化。  
“Ogilvy？”他的老板敲了敲桌子，“你在听吗？”  
“Boss！”他居然走神了！Ogilvy惊出了冷汗，“我、我只是还不太适应，您变化太大了……”这也是真话，他自从加入组织，the Penguin就是那副中年发福的样子，现在短短一个月之内就时光倒流似的变回曾经的Mr.Mayor的模样，任何人都适应不了。  
Boss没有发怒，他又喝了口酒杯里的KNOB CREEK 9，棕琥珀色的酒液映得拿杯的手指更加苍白：“去请那位女士离开，把那瓶EARLY TIME收回来。告诉她，如果想继续享受美酒，今天晚餐的时候我在这里等她。”  
Ogilvy鞠躬出门去执行Boss的命令，那位女士很矜持地点点头就离开了。他本以为她只是个勾起了Boss兴趣的普通客人，但是the Penguin用带了怀念和柔情的眼神望她——虽然不愿意承认但是他鸡皮疙瘩都冒出来了——这让他心里的不安扩大。  
这份不安来自于他并不了解的那段历史，那个曾统领黑帮的哥谭之王。

Barbara打来电话的时候Ethan刚刚安抚好母亲，他关掉平板拿起手机：“Yes？”  
“Ethan，”Barbara的声音里有点恼怒，“你是不是有事骗了我？”  
“没有！”Ethan马上回答，“你的数学真的没有你想的那么糟！我见过比那糟得多的！”  
“我的水平我自己清楚——我要说的不是说这个！”Barbara甩了甩头，“我以为你母亲他们昨天就离开哥谭了？”  
“是啊，”Ethan疑惑地皱起眉，“我们不是一起把他们送去机场的吗？发生什么事了？”  
“我在冰山酒吧外面看到了Luisa，是被the Penguin的秘书送出来的，”Barbara也皱起眉，“你完全不知情？”  
“什……”Ethan完全愣住了，他闭上眼整理了一下思路，“你刚刚说看到了谁？”  
“Luisa，”Barbara回答，她开始相信Ethan真的与此无关了，“也许是我看错了……”  
“我觉得你没有……”Ethan声音沉了一下，Barbara几乎听到自己脑袋里的坏人雷达响了，“事实上，我母亲刚刚告诉我Louis跟她分手了——Louis说他受到了恐吓，想要珍惜自己的生命——这是他们交往的第三个月，他已经启程回法国了。”  
“可是这不应该啊，”Barbara困惑地挠了挠发际，“他一直没离开过我们的视线，也没有可疑的人或者物体出现过……”  
“Well，也许the Penguin趁我们不注意给他打了威胁电话，”Ethan的声音又轻快起来，“查下通讯记录就知道，如果有匿名来电，那他可能是清白的。哦，来了个客户电话，”他去书桌抽屉里拿出另一部手机，“我过会儿再打给你？”  
“还是不了，”Barbara摇摇头，“我得去上课了……”

Ethan打开电脑，左手敲键盘右手拨号码。对方没过多久就接了起来：“不是说发简讯就行吗？”  
Ethan开门见山地问：“你的计划里有一个女人吗？”  
“哈？”Heart没明白，“什么女人？”  
“一个Dom不该以任何形式任何手段去接近另一个Dom的Sub，”Ethan冷冷地说，“我以为你知道这条规矩。”  
“最后一遍告诉你，我是Sadism，是S，跟你们Dom不是一个工种的，”Heart无奈又有点生气地说，“以及，他还没有成为你的Sub。再以及，我没有用任何形式任何手段——除了你——去接近他。到底怎么回事？”  
“有个女人介入了，”Ethan目不转睛地盯着电脑，“你确定她不在你的计划之内？”  
“我不可能让女人去引诱他。”Heart哼了一声，“是个什么样的女人？你母亲那样的？”  
Ethan黑进网站忙着看通话记录，也顾不上反驳她语气里的轻蔑：“完全不是，是个黑头发的小个子女人。”  
Heart的呼吸顿了一下：“说详细点。”  
Ethan皱了皱眉，还是说：“大概二十岁，身高163厘米左右，体重不明，黑色卷发染了点金色，黑色眼睛……”  
Heart打断了他：“除了露肩装，有穿其他样式的衣服吗？”  
Ethan回忆了一下：“没有。你怎么知……”还没说完，手机里传来“砰”的巨响，似乎有东西炸开了，又有碎片落地的脆响，“Heart？！”  
一时间他只听得到那已经不太算是活人的女人的粗重喘息，像是什么怪兽在低低嘶哮。好一会儿后又突然安静，他都不能确定对面的人是不是还在：“Heart？”  
“不用顾忌那女人。”这次传来的声音重得让他怀疑还是不是Heart在说话，“她不在计划之内。”

当天的晚餐时分，the Penguin满意地等到了自己希望看到的人。温柔的暖黄灯光拓开一条路，引着那个女人走到他面前，而他撑着一根新手杖站在唯一的圆桌边：“我很高兴你来了。”  
女子微微点头：“这是我的荣幸，Mr.Penguin。”  
她还想继续这种隐瞒身份的游戏，Osward想。他心情十分愉悦，也就有耐心跟她舞蹈下去：“请坐。你想让我叫你Luisa？”  
“这是我的名字，Mr.Penguin，”黑发女士端庄地坐下，“您当然可以这样称呼我。”  
Osward在她对面坐下，拿起那瓶剩了一半的EARLY TIME，把芬芳的殷红酒液倾入她面前的杯子：“我原本还担心，这么多年之后你会变了口味，不过现在看来没有。”他都不曾发现自己已经很久没有过这样温和的语气和心境了，“你食言了。”  
对面的女士脸上闪过惊慌的神色，他安抚地把酒杯递给她：“不用怕，我很高兴你没有像你说的那样，再也不回哥谭——说实话，我听说你去找Dollmaker换了一张脸的时候是真的担心了这种可能性——我很高兴你食言了。”他笑着伸出右手，覆在Luisa还戴着淑女长手套的手上，“我知道你是为了我回来的，我不能说这没有让我很满意。但是我也知道，我做了些会让你不高兴的事，而且事事都要你先低头并不公平……”  
他拍了拍她的手，几乎是柔声说道：“Luisa是个好听的名字，不过我还是喜欢像以前那样叫你……”他正视着她的黑眼睛，“我想告诉你的是，Ruby，我们的交易仍然有效，我一直为你保留着那个你想要的头衔——当然，还有我母亲的戒指。”  
对面女士的表情称得上是惊恐了。他困惑又带着怀疑地皱起眉，先把要她自证忠诚的话咽回去，然后问：“Ruby？你怎么了？”  
“Mr.Penguin，”女士的声音微微发抖，“我想您误解了……我并不是您以为的那个人……”

Luisa没想到自己还能活着走出冰山。  
她表明身份之后the Penguin看起来非常失望，失望到都不想追究她的来意。她原本准备好的话都成了夏日冰雪，只能立即告辞，纯粹是靠着多年的、已经成为本能的教养她才稳住了自己，没有在站起身的时候从三英寸的细高跟上摔下来，维持着贵族淑女的仪态走出玻璃门，坐进离冰山最近的一辆的士。  
“东方酒店，谢谢。”她的声音又平稳了，在后座拿出化妆包，靠着补妆平复心绪、整理思路。那位大人物没有当场杀了她，这说明她还有机会。今天她已经知道了自己的模仿相当成功，the Penguin不会真正对她不感兴趣的……  
“晚上好啊Luisa，”司机锁住了车门，调整一下内后视镜从而更清楚地看到她，“我还不知道你又来了哥谭。别回酒店了，我带你去码头吹吹风怎么样？”


	7. （7）

当Ethan对他最喜欢的那个女孩子说他低估了哥谭时，他是认真的。当然在来之前做了些调查，但消息渠道有限，黑帮和灰色地带他并没能挖得很深，不过用来应付一些小事件是绰绰有余了——比如东区的警力相当不足，而且片警纪律松散胆小怕事；又比如那里的码头直通大西洋，是最佳抛尸地点。  
“下车吧女士，”Ethan左手十分绅士地拉开车门，右手十分粗暴地抓住Luisa的手臂把她拖出的士，后者差点崴了脚，踉跄了好几步才没有摔倒，“请允许我带您游览哥谭东码头——”  
“我知道这是哪，是做什么用的，”Luisa打断了他，端起下巴，“你犯了一个大错。”  
Ethan脸上带着温和的笑：“在我看来你才是犯错的那个，Muguet，”他叫她的外号，法语发音标准，走近她，“在法国老实待着不好吗？”  
被称作铃兰花的女士昂起头展现了她贵族式的傲慢：“你根本不知道你在和谁说话。我是你父亲的贵客，”她拢了拢头发，“你最好不要惹怒他。”  
“我曾经打算杀了他，”Ethan笑出了声，他一下抓住Luisa的手腕把她扯进自己怀里，毫不温柔地扣住她的腰，“你觉得我会怕他生气？”  
Luisa没能挣开，她只能恶狠狠地瞪住这个比自己还小上几岁的私生子：“放开你的手，bâtard，”她抬脚狠狠踩下去，“你没有资格这样抓着我！”  
Ethan放开她后滑一步，她没踩中反而差点折断了一只鞋跟，晃了一下才站稳。被冒犯的恼怒在她胸腔滚动，她恶意地笑起来：“你以为你知道了我是谁……”轮到她走近Ethan了，“其实你根本什么都不知道呢，对不对？”  
“事实上我还知道一些事，”Ethan的笑容消失了，他浅蓝的眼睛一下冷如冰山，“堂姐。看起来Cobblepot家的人到了哪国都喜欢当洗衣店老板。”  
“不错，”Luisa挺直脖颈，“从血缘来说，我确实是你的，”她的嘴唇扭曲了一下，“堂姐。但是，”她扬起头看着Ethan，“我的养母是你父亲的爱人，她视我如亲女，临终时要我去哥谭，去你父亲身边照顾他……像女儿侍奉父亲那样。”  
Ethan很难相信the Penguin有过爱人，但是他同样程度地确定女儿去看望父亲的时候不需要利用色相来引起后者的注意：“可是你打扮得像是要当他的新爱人。”  
“他的父母可是一对真正意义上的兄妹，”Luisa嗤笑，“谁会在意这个？”  
Ethan环抱双臂，右手手指无意识地敲打着左臂，沉默了很久：“看来你今晚已经告诉他了……也许我是真的动不了你？”  
“知道就好，”Luisa端起下巴，经过他走向的士，“现在送我回……”  
Ethan又拉住了她，像是芭蕾领舞一样带得她转了个圈跌进自己怀里：“我刚刚又想了想，”他的微笑又回来了，渐渐俯身，一点点把她压到车前盖上，“第一，我更愿意当独子；第二，我真的讨厌那个词；第三，你本可以直接来哥谭——像我那样——却偏偏要利用我母亲做潜在风险的挡箭牌……”  
Luisa咯咯笑起来，她抬手挑弄Ethan的领口：“Cobblepot家的儿子，都很爱他的母亲……”  
Ethan俯得更低，两人的鼻尖几乎要碰在一起。英俊男子的嘴唇间吐出情人般的絮语：“……所以我觉得还是现在解决你比较好。”  
在Luisa能挣扎之前他已经按住了她的脖子，手掌直接压迫喉管，不是为了加快窒息而是为了增加痛苦：“我没有带工具出来，忍耐一下吧女士……”他笑眯眯地压制住后者的挣扎不让她拿枪，“希望你到了天堂也记得——别碰我的东西……”

一道白光毫无征兆地迎面直射过来！Ethan下意识抬手遮挡往后闪避，下一秒他知道糟了，纯粹靠着在奈何岛擂台上练出来的反应能力他才躲过了从右方冲来的扑击，没有被那人按在地上拷住：“见鬼的……Batgirl？！”他震惊地看着那个女义警，一时竟然感觉被背叛了，“怎么又是你！”  
“离她远点儿！”义警这样警告着，又向他冲过去，照脸就是一拳。  
“嘿！这不是你想的那样！”Ethan边躲闪边大喊，“停！先停下！”  
“你可以去警局里再好好解释！”  
Ethan听到警笛的声音，余光瞄见Luisa已经被随后而来的警员扶了起来。他用十分之一秒思考了一下：“停停停！我跟你回警局！”  
义警果然愣住了。他坦然地做出投降的姿势，眼里无奈带笑：“我放弃抵抗——”又补充一句，“这辈子我也不想跟你肉搏了。”

“Ouch！”Ethan被塞进警车的时候撞到了头，这再一次让他想起自己不喜欢轿车的原因。他乖乖坐进后排，手指摸索到衬衫袖口的别针，摩擦了几下又放弃了。鉴于技术限制，不到万不得已他不会选择撬锁——天知道为什么这双手能黑进任何一家安保公司却对付不了任何一把实体意义上的锁——等到他成功撬开，警车怕是都能从码头到东区分局跑个来回了。  
所以他就坐在车里往外看。那贱人一直捂着脖子，但是Ethan知道她没什么大碍——掐的时间远远不够——她披着毯子跟着警员上了另一辆警车，显然要去做笔录。Batgirl在一边跟逮捕他的警员交谈，看起来不打算跟去分局。据他所知蝙蝠们一般不会插手罪犯被捕之后的事，不过今天他认输得太直接，很难说这位美女义警会不会破个例。  
“现在我知道你的伤疤在哪里了。”Ethan叹息着，也许是说给自己听。他闭上眼，把脑海里咬着笔杆翻书的“很苦闷但是超可爱”女义警推进意识深处，暂做休息。毕竟，警局里还有一场小战斗等着他。

Luisa一走出警局就看见了那辆停在街角的黑色林肯，她知道自己做对了。 白色车灯闪了两下，她抬脚往那走，手臂被猛地拽住。向来以大胆出击闻名的铃兰花索性转身面对刚刚还在扮演自己热恋情人的男子：“演戏演真，你现在应该吻我。”  
后者的眼角抽动了一下，看起来真是很努力才没有再一次掐住她的脖子，于是她继续笑：“而不是用这种‘我要杀了你’的眼神看着我。”  
“他说了什么？”小企鹅的声音里似乎能拧出冰水，眼睛也是，这使得挑衅他不再有趣了。Luisa像是要预防刺伤一样地退后了一步，低头从手包里拿出手机调出简讯，干脆利落摆到他面前——  
第一条来自the Penguin，时间在他进入警局之后十分钟左右——他的父亲真是消息灵通到可怕——说的很简洁：“这点事不该影响你们。”  
第二条是Luisa的回信：“我明白，已经处理好了。”  
那条回信竟然还得到了回复：“很好。”  
Ethan在看到简讯的一瞬间从面目狰狞变成了面无表情，Luisa猜测那是因为他并不在意内容，只是恼怒于the Penguin插手了这件事。  
Angry little boy，只不过很聪明。Luisa想，继续完善脑子里的资料库。那私生子在几乎捏碎屏幕之后把手机还了回来，她整理了一下仪容，笑得有几分羞涩：“现在回去吧？”眨眨眼，“也许我们可以在家里继续你的……窒息小游戏？”  
“我还有个人要见。”Ethan收起刚刚发出简讯的手机，“不过今晚我会回去的。”

“Barbara，发生了点事，我需要见你。东码头，现在就来，我等着你。”  
已经入夜了，码头上连巡逻的保安也不见影子。Ethan坐在他的新车上，眼睛看着半小时前发的简讯，脑袋里在攻打Romance公司的系统。在突破第三层防火墙的时候，他听到身后传来轻盈的落地声。  
“Glad you came，”他不用回头也猜得出这姑娘穿着什么，“Barbara。”  
“她不在这，也不会来这。”机械的电子女音这样说。  
Ethan转过头注视她，叹了口气。那种温柔的苦闷又蒙上了他的眼睛，像是带了什么魔法美瞳一样，那浅淡的冰蓝色不再冷峻如冰凌，而是柔和如破冻小溪：“你非要这么跟我周旋吗？（You had to dance with me ？）”  
“看来我妈妈说的对，”他转了个身，面对Batgirl坐着，“我是真的喜欢坏女孩儿（bad girl）。Barbara……”Ethan抿了抿唇，“你的，emm，头罩，大约遮住了你的额头、鼻梁和五分之一脸颊——你真的觉得我认不出来？”他竖起一根手指，“btw，我强烈建议你以后还是把脸全部挡住比较好——特别是在做这些‘课外活动’的时候。”再补充一句，“以及别在追人的时候提起你的或者对方的ex。”  
“你是因为那个起疑的？”Batgirl依然没有取下头罩，她冷冰冰的电子声也没有一点波动。Ethan点了点头：“后来我也做了点调查，不过一直不能确定——直到你一个半小时前出现在这里。因为我很确定只有Barbara可能知道我会对Luisa做点什么。”  
“我知道她是怎么对警察说的，”Batgirl逼近一步，“一场室外窒息游戏……那根本就不是真话。你当时就是想杀了她。是什么让她改了口？Penguin威胁了她？”那双炯炯的美丽眼睛紧紧盯住他，Ethan发现自己比想象中还要享受这种注视，一想到这甜美义警全副心神都放在他身上就让他兴奋不已想要更多——直接导致他不满足于现在的简单交流了。  
他突然前倾吻住了她。闭上眼感受那双唇柔软芬芳。在心里数到三。退开。  
“我衷心希望这场审问能在我的卧室进行，警官。”他在义警耳边低低地说，下意识、无比自然地用上了他做Dom时练出来的磁性哑音，他曾经的客户们无一不爱。


	8. （8）

然后肋部就挨了狠狠一拳。  
Ethan半晌才抓着车把勉强直起腰：“你跟这几根骨头有什么仇……上次你从天窗蹦下来压断的也是它们，没准还是它们的兄弟做出了你呢……”他抬头努力给了这“见鬼的火辣也见鬼的能打”女士一个“我现在就要报复你”的眼神，“后来我算了一下当时的冲力和压力，结果是你至少超重了四千克……”  
他在义警难以置信的目光中露出一个恶意的笑容：“也许你该少吃点红丝绒小蛋糕了。”  
再然后右手就被直接拷在了车把上。  
“你当时就是想杀了她。”Batgirl决定把主导权重新抓回手里，“为什么她要否认？”  
“她是自愿的，没人逼她。”Ethan随意扯了扯手铐，“她想要Penguin的椅子，自称是他爱人的养女……你听说过他有个爱人吗？也许是很多年之前？”  
Batgirl本着信息交换的原则摇了摇头。Ethan低头摆弄了一下手铐，有点不好意思的样子：“Well，虽然大概你不相信……但是我很感谢你阻止了我。我当时在步入深渊，而你把我拉了回来。我为之前的所有争斗道歉。”  
义警遵从了自己的职业本能：“你承认意图谋杀她？”  
她那似乎很想复合的前男友无力地抬手捂住脸——右手还被手铐扯了一下——说：“不我什么也不承认。”他哭笑不得地看她，“我刚刚感谢你拯救了我的灵魂，这就是你的第一反应？”  
Batgirl皱了下眉毛，百分之九十是因为这诡异的感谢——上次他这么做完之后就差点把她勒死——百分之十是因为一点别的。Ethan不像Penguin，她确实希望他能在被地下世界的漩涡吞灭之前脱身，但是不妨碍她要说的话：“每个人都有希望，不过这不代表他们不必为之前的过错负责。”  
“绝对是你会说的话，Commissioner Gordon in the future，”Ethan打趣地说，完全不做正面回应，“你真是个棒极了的女孩儿Barbara，你跟我假设的太不一样了……”他指指年纪尚轻却已经经历许多的义警，“Siren's daughter,”指指自己，“Penguin's son,我以为我们会有很多共同点。”  
义警下意识问了一个让她后悔不已的问题：“谁是Siren？”  
Ethan愣住了，他看起来比她还困惑：“这是你母亲从前的名号……你不知道？”  
Barbara紧紧抿住唇。Ethan发现她是真的不知道，眨了眨眼：“她在嫁给你父亲之前跟Penguin做了交易，她把海妖俱乐部给了他——就是现在的冰山酒吧——他替她摆平仇家扫清案底……你真的不知道？”  
假面义警没有说话，没戴面具的人抬起左手：“这是真的，我见过转让文书，不过这不是重点，”他有点焦躁不安地敲了敲车把，“不是要吓你，但是我觉得Penguin知道你是谁，早就知道。”  
Batgirl瞪圆了眼睛看他，他又敲了几下车把：“Penguin和，呃，Ms.Kean做了第二次交易，就在Batgirl出现之后不久…… ”摊摊手，“我只知道这么多。没有证据，没有内容，线索只有他前不久拒绝了Ogilvy‘处理Batgirl一下’的提议。如果Ms.Kean确实为了你的安全跟他达成过长期有效协议，那她一定付出了非常、非常、非常昂贵的代价。”  
“你为什么帮我？”  
“你能把面具摘下来吗？”  
Ethan想听到她原本的清亮嗓音，非常希望她会照做。可惜没有。并不失望，他直视向她的眼睛，目光里包含着比预期多得多的真挚：“在知道你是Batgirl之前，我喜欢你；在那之后，我尊敬你。Barbara，我明白我们已经结束了，但是我还是希望我们能成为朋友，时不时通个电话的那种。”  
“我要说的都说完啦。”他舒了口气，有点不舍但是更觉轻松，“Ethan和Barbara就到这里。”  
Batgirl放松了一下肩膀。他跨上摩托，向仍然喜欢、也许会继续喜欢下去的女孩晃晃手铐：“我就当这是纪念品了。”  
然后发动机车，抛出一个长条小礼盒，绝尘而去。  
Batgirl接住那盒子，没有追赶。里面的东西很轻，她不用拆也知道是根红牙刷。  
她一到码头就开启了录音设备，现在想要重放，里面却只传出滋滋杂音。

Ogilvy走出老宅大门的时候Ethan还在跟那副手铐搏斗。秘书长在离他一米开外的地方默默站了三分钟，大概是实在看不下去了：“Sir，Boss和小姐还在餐厅等您，用不用我……？”  
“你现在都叫她小姐了？Penguin真是喜欢她。”Ethan几乎是咬牙切齿地说，手上一用力，别针差点断在锁孔里。他气急败坏又无可奈何地放弃了，一扯右手：“来帮个忙？”  
“With pleasure.”Ogilvy忍住笑，摸出装备走过去进行解救，“蝙蝠们用的手铐是特制的，比起警察手铐要难对付得多……”  
“怪不得手感不一样。”小他十岁的年轻人嘟哝，“你还随身带着工具的？”  
“事实上这是必备品，Sir，”Ogilvy注意到那只手在微微颤抖并且掌心出汗，不动声色地说，“如果您需要，我明天就能给您送去一副更好的。”  
“还是算啦，”年轻人撇了撇嘴，低头观察着自己的动作，“配置再高的电脑也对付不了bug百出的程序——这是技术问题。”不，他看的不是动作，是脸？为什么他要这样盯着？  
“伊格。”  
Ogilvy手一抖，不知是开锁需要还是被吓着了，反正那铐子终于开了，Ethan长出了口气：“终于打开了！多谢了伊格！”  
“您也许想知道，”Ignatius Ogilvy，the Penguin的秘书长，很谨慎地选择措辞，“我还从未这样被人称呼过。”  
“那这样会让你困扰吗？”年轻的Cobblepot收起那副手铐往老宅走去。他边走边笑问。  
Ogilvy目送着他：“不会，Sir，不会。”  
“那以后就请让我这样叫你吧，”Ethan回头给了他个亮闪闪的wink，“毕竟你的名字太难念啦！”

“你是怎么做到减肥之后一点都不皮肤下垂的？”  
他父亲看起来要抄伞打他了：“你再说一遍？！”  
“我道歉，”Ethan也没想到这会是四个月来他第一次能与the Penguin交谈时说的第一句话，他急忙举起双手，“有时候我让话语快过思考。不过说真的，Dad，”他隐约意识到自己的眼神里有多少侵略性，因为亲爱老爸的脸色更不好了，“你看起来美极了。”  
这赞美诡异得让坐在the Penguin右手边的Luisa缩了缩脖子。Ethan扫了她一眼：“女主宾位，哇哦，你可真喜欢她是不是？”  
“摘掉你的面具，”the Penguin敲了敲桌子作为警告，“然后坐下，我们要谈谈你和Luisa之间的事。”  
Ethan看到第三份餐具摆在the Penguin的左手边，但是他想也不想地直接拉开了他父亲正对面的位置：“我洗耳恭听。”  
“我说过了，”the Penguin的声音冷下来，“摘掉面具。不然我可以请Lark帮你，并且让你从今以后都休想再用任何东西挡住脸。”  
Ethan没想到这暴君会再给他一次机会，但是这不妨碍他心底的恨意一瞬间爆发到眼睛里，像火一样毫不掩饰熊熊燃烧。一时间他想大吼想用餐刀捅穿Osward的喉咙想要他受尽折磨，为他示以希望又将自己抛入绝望地狱。  
到现在他仍然频繁惊醒。在梦里被数不清的镜子包围，没有出口，无路可逃。到处都是那张可怖的脸。  
但他只是低下头做出服从的样子，乖乖起身坐到Luisa对面去。the Penguin的表情为此缓和了一些，直到他拿起餐刀。  
刀刃锋利得过分，他稍微一压脸颊上就是一道伤口。  
“看见了？”他用拇指抹过留下一道拖长的血痕，把手上的血舔进嘴里，“这不是面具。”  
在the Penguin怒问之前他猛探身把藏在掌心里的小东西拍在了前者的后颈正中，同时把餐刀掷进Luisa的右肩。感谢Heart的训练，他觉得自己迅捷得像是扑击猎物的眼镜蛇。Osward的手已经放在了身边的雨伞上，但是瞬间爆发的电流让他失去了行动能力，疼痛中他嘶声大喊：“Lark！”  
Ethan在走进餐厅之前估测了五个女保镖的藏身方位——一个明显不够的数字，但是时间紧迫——也准备了五个躲避方向。看来今天幸运女神眷顾，其中一个派上了用场。他躲开了Lark的抓捕，紧接着送了这忠心耿耿的女保镖两个电击贴，那种强度的电击足够她晕上几个小时了。  
“我得说这比我想象的顺利！”Ethan松开手，让Lark砸落在地板上，“也许你以后该用两个保镖。我在说什么呢？你明明不会有那个机会了。”  
他的生父咒骂着挣扎着摸索后颈，于是他打了个响指：“别乱动，坐好。”  
又一阵电流袭击了Osward的脊柱，随之而来的却不是撕裂般的痛感而是种异样的酥麻，他惊恐地发现身体直接遵从了Ethan的指令：“你做了什么？！”  
“你不是已经猜到了吗？”Ethan有点后悔——他应该先带上眼镜再作手势的——不过也完全不表现出来。他戴上眼镜，调整了一下位置好戴得更稳：“我控制了你，dear Dad，”他故意把那两个词说得又重又亲昵，尽管自己都有点恶心，“你的身体不再是你的了，你的头脑也一样。只要我想，你就是我的情趣娃娃。”

一时房内寂静如死。  
“呃，提线木偶，我本来想说的是提线木偶……”Ethan也不很在意刚才的口误，“不过那么说也没错。”他在Luisa震惊到惊恐的目光中把手放在Osward肩膀上，“亲爱的堂姐，当我跟你说‘别碰我的东西’的时候，他也包括在内。我费了那么多心血才让他减重成功，不是为了让别人来摘果子的。”  
他甚至颇为好心地解释：“还记得你在墓园见到我吗Daddy？一个月前？你当时真是字面意义上地想把我就地掩埋啊，”他低头，舌尖灵巧地拨弄了一下年长者的耳垂，“那时候你气疯了，都没发现我给你留了个小纪念……”伸手按一下Osward后颈上的小装置，“那是个试验品，只装了一条指令，只有一个月的有效期，我可是特地用了过期自动降解的材料。这个是完成品……”压低声音，“别硬拆，我还不想你把自己弄成高位截瘫……”  
“你怎么敢……”Osward的声音都在颤抖，不了解他的人一定会以为他是怕到极点了，“放开我！你怎么敢！”  
“我怎么不敢？”他的衍生物咬了他一口，等他夺回权力一定要让Dentist好好招待这小子，磨碎那口牙再逼他咽下去，“我十七岁之前从来没见过你，难道你还真想让我把你当做父亲吗？”  
Osward看起来想要活活咬死他。Ethan低低笑起来，按了下眼镜侧面的按钮：“战役结束了Star，上来吧，到收集战利品的时候了。”  
“别乱动Luisa，”他低头专注地观察年长者的嘴唇，用拇指摩擦让它们泛红，“别弄得自己失血而死。我刚才谢过Barbara因为她阻止了我跨过那条线——我在骗谁？”他失笑，“好像我以前没做过似的！一个溜冰场，一保温杯热水，一只有点问题的冰鞋，然后——再见啦小Peter，我永远不会忘记你——的尖叫求救声，说真的那太吵了～”  
“所以别说话也别乱动，Luisa，”他的声音骤冷，“虽然你有我想弄清楚的东西，但是如果你太吵，我就把餐叉捅进你喉咙里。”  
Ethan摩擦了许久，那双嘴唇始终只有些淡淡的粉色。他不满起来，命令一句“别咬我”就附身换上了自己的嘴唇。


	9. （9）

“这就拆封？你可真是迫不及待。”Star倚在门口凉凉地说。Osward喘着气看向她——见鬼的他从来不知道接吻能耗上这么久——第一眼他以为是看到了Mercy，但是毫无疑问Luthor的秘书没可能跟自己儿子混在一起。  
Ethan满意地看着那双终于红艳起来的嘴唇，很想再  
用一次但是忍住了。蛋糕还没到火候，但是可以先撒上糖霜。他抹了抹嘴角向Star伸出手：“把‘多情女郎’给我。”  
“他看起来很美味。”Star抱起双臂，不了解情况的人会以为她在讨价还价，“我要他一个晚上。”  
“想也别想亲爱的，另外那个才是你的玩具。”Ethan挑了挑眉，催促地招手，“快给我。”  
Star撇了撇嘴，拿出个小药盒抛过去。Ethan一下捞进手里，打开，里面是完整的一盒粉红胶囊。他捏起一颗在齿间轻轻咬住。  
Osward马上紧紧闭住嘴。他刚刚被这小子亲得差点断气，那根舌头的厉害他已经领教过了并且不认为自己能抵抗，闭紧嘴巴才是最好的防御办法。  
Ethan眨了眨眼，见他这么不愿意配合只好又把叼着的胶囊拿出来，回头从桌上找到自己的杯子——里面水不多，正合他意——把胶囊掰开，将里面的红色颗粒倾入水中，几秒之后就是一小杯葡萄酒般的殷红液体。  
Ethan晃了晃杯子，决定还是报复一下，于是又加了一颗胶囊的量。  
“好了。”他转身把杯子递到Osward面前，命令，“全部喝下去。”  
Osward拼尽了全部意志力去挣扎，但是电流又一次掌控了他的身体。Ethan抱着双臂，满意地看着他喝空了杯子：“棒极了。”他笑着舔去了年长者嘴角剩余的一点液体，“原定三天的空闲期——”  
Star一脸“我就猜到”的样子：“你要延长？”  
“——延长到五天。”Ethan摸了摸下颔，“不，一周。”  
“Vicform没问题，”他的副手在脑袋里飞快地排了一下时间表，“但是Cobblepot集团呢？”  
“一周时间还不够别人趁虚而入，就算有也坐不稳，我会把他从主位上踢下去，”无视了Osward可以当刀子用的眼神，他伸手一下把棘黎木座椅上的人捞进怀里，“哦父亲，你好像轻得有点过分了，”调整一下姿势换成公主抱，命令，“不许动。我都没有这样抱过我的任何一个女朋友，为什么不好好享受一下呢Daddy？”  
“你这样抱过我。”Star给Lark加了两针麻醉剂，这才去给Luisa止血。  
Ethan抱着Osward往外走：“那是因为你第三次试车就把自己摔骨折了。”

一周后，Cobblepot集团董事长办公室。  
“我、我不明白，”Ethan目瞪口呆地看着邮箱里未读邮件的数量，“这怎么可能？”  
Ogilvy站在一旁默默当雕像。  
“一个发展到这样规模的商业集团应该早就建立起了自己的运作体系，”年轻人一边说一边开始飞快地浏览邮件标题，“董事长应该只是形式领袖——为什么连分公司的人事变动也要发到这里来要批准？”  
“伊格？”见他没反应，新老板提高了声音，“我在等你回答我！你是他的副手，他不在的时候不该由你主事吗？”  
是就好了，Ogilvy这样想。他停顿了一下回答：“我已经尽可能稳住了高层。您的父亲比较倾向于亲力亲为，我只是秘书，很多事都没有管理的权限……”  
“你是说他是个控制狂，”Ethan挑了挑眉，转回去继续看邮件。  
Ogilvy决定皮一小下来试探新老板的性格：“这对您来说难道是个新闻吗？”  
“完全不是，”Ethan盯着屏幕一心二用地回答他，“但是我完全没想到他会用约束黑帮的那一套来管理集团——正常的公司才不会因为主事人请了一周假就乱成这个德行！”  
“失踪和请假是非常不同的两个概念，Boss。”Ogilvy低声说，天知道他为什么改口改得那么流畅一点阻碍都没有，“其实高层们有一定自主权，但是没有您父亲的允许，没有人敢使用。如果您父亲一直不出面的话，我建议您尽快亲自去跟他们谈一谈。”  
飞速浏览报表的新老板面无表情慢慢说：“不……”刚要继续，Betty Owen的歌声响起，他干脆伸手拍下免提：“Yes？”  
“你选出来的那几个项目，”亚裔女副手招呼都不打，开门见山，“格局明显不够，你确定不再启用别的？”  
Ogilvy看出这位Boss很擅长一心二用——“足够应付一个季度的市场了。怎么？”  
“我不确定那能不能让投资人满意，”Star的声音一点波动也没有，“我想试试你的GP赛。”  
“GP的算法还不完善，”Ethan否决了，紧接着皱眉问，“以及我们什么时候有了个投资人？”  
“在你去年住院的时候。”Ethan发出了一声痛苦的呻吟，那段经历不愉快到他一想起来就浑身疼。Star丝毫不为所动：“反正，为了不让大家去喝西北风我给Vicform找了个资金足够又同意不干涉内部运转的珍稀动物，三天之后我要去给他念业绩报告。”  
“Hum，”Ethan开始敲键盘，“到时候把‘童话’的前两章带过去，要是他不满意——”  
“再用GP雏形吊他的胃口。”Star接住他的话，“明白了。有什么要我转达的？”  
“告诉Jason他给了我个惊喜，做得很好。”说完他结束了通话，从打印机上拿出一份刚刚打好的名单递给Ogilvy：“看看，核心高层的名字都在这里吗？”  
秘书长扫了一遍，点头：“您要我召集他们吗？”  
出乎他意料，Ethan摇了摇头：“确保他们是除了你之外唯一知道集团换了主人的人，通知他们，我给出四天时间改正错误——报表、人事、预算、分红，下次我要看到绝对真实正确的数据，不是糊弄税务的那一套。”  
“是。”Ogilvy收起名单，欲言又止了一下还是说，“我有一句话……”  
“你可以直接说的伊格，”Ethan忍不住笑了，又去看电脑屏幕，“我又不咬人。”  
“您可以将您的公司并入集团，”Ogilvy仍然谨慎地发言，“这样就不需要其他投资人……”  
Ethan边滚光标边摇头：“Vicform是独立公司。还有呢？”  
Ogilvy不太想知道这年轻人是怎么看出自己还有话想问的，Ethan干脆转头看着他：“为什么Star说到投资人的时候你表情那么奇怪？好像一脸黑人问号。”  
“呃……”见惯大风浪的秘书长都不觉得自己会做出那种表情，“我只是第一次见到这样，嗯，有主见的副手。”  
年轻人的表情一时变得十分困惑，简直像活在沙漠里的人第一次见到大海：“Well，虽然服从命令是个很重要的品质，但是如果一个副手不能独立全权理事……我又为什么要付她薪水呢？”  
Ogilvy哑了几秒钟：“……我也是第一次见到您这样的Boss。您与您父亲，对副手的定位真的很不一样……”  
“我觉得自主性是件好事。”Ethan又转回去看报表，“而且我确定我会是个比他好得多的Boss……至少不会随身带着伞随时可能干掉什么人。”  
“所以……您让我去通知核心高层，催促他们执行命令，”Ogilvy忽然暂时放开了少言不问的守则，“是测试我的自主性？”  
“嗯哼，”Ethan又开始敲键盘，也算是略通电脑的Ogilvy完全看不懂他在做什么，“让我看看你能做到多好吧伊格……现在可以请你去帮我买一份双层芝士披萨吗？加双倍芝士。”  
“Yes，Boss，”Ogilvy低头默默笑了，“当然可以。”

“Penguin。”  
Osward在这低沉声音响起的同一时间睁开眼睛坐起身，不出意料地看见那个黑漆漆的高大身影杵在窗边，像是什么奇怪的柱形装饰：“Batman。”要是从前，他会故意和这位义警闲聊些天南海北的题外话，但是现在他委实没有那个心情，于是他决定沉默着等对方发问。  
“你的手下克劳德最近在黑市做人口贩卖，”哥谭骑士开门见山，“他的买主是谁？”  
Osward露出一个太过灿烂友好以至于一看就是假笑的假笑：“我已经不管事了啮齿动物，你问我也没用。”他起身给自己倒了杯白水——那臭小子连酒给他禁了——“要是你真想知道，不如去问问隔壁客房里的人。”  
蝙蝠侠的目光落到前Crime Lord后颈处露出的一小块金属上：“你脖子上的是什么？”  
Osward的嘴唇扭曲了一下：“……我的父亲节礼物。”他几乎是咬牙切齿地说。  
所以那消息是真的，大名鼎鼎的企鹅确实被他的私生子赶下了王座。蝙蝠侠沉默着，不确定这一变化是利是弊，但还是抬起手扫描了一下那个金属件的构造以防万一。然后他快步出去，打开了客房的门。  
他愣在了原地。  
床边太阳形状的夜灯弥散着温和的暖光，床上的年轻人带着眼罩，几乎把自己蜷成一只首尾相连的穿山甲，本该覆盖全身的毛毯被团成团当做抱枕，只有小小一角勉强遮住腹部。  
这样满身防备又毫无防备的姿势让他想起一个人。


	10. （10）

蝙蝠侠的思绪一闪而逝，他上前想要推醒这年轻人。后者在被他碰到之前挣动了一下，手指紧紧绞住薄毯，呼吸急促起来。  
做噩梦了吗？蝙蝠侠不由自主地想到那人不舒服的时候也是这样恨不能把自己卷成个刺猬，于是他扫描了一下对方的体征，发现这孩子的温度高得过分。  
烧成这样都不去医院吗？正在养第四个娃的蝙蝠老爷皱起眉，Osward也不来照看一下？  
就在蝙蝠侠摸腰带的时候，Ethan惊醒了。他像从油锅里往外蹦的鱼一样猛地坐起身，捂住脸大口喘气，睁大眼睛瞪视着眼罩下的一片黑暗。缓了几秒钟，回过神来第不知道多少次庆幸那只是个梦境。  
Ethan脱力地向后倚靠，后脑砸在床头的软垫上，眼前因为刚才的过度换气而一阵阵发花。他把眼罩推上额头去，想看看时间。  
然后就像看到了什么非礼勿视的东西一样不能更快地把眼罩按了回去别过头。  
可怜的年轻人按住心口，在蝙蝠侠能发出声音之前抬手阻止了他：“我知道你不杀人，”他的声音沙哑又虚弱，同时因惊吓而颤抖，“但是你真的没有吓死过任何人吗？”  
蝙蝠侠把从腰带里拿出来的东西放到床角：“你在高烧。”  
Ethan揉了揉额头，好像压根没注意到他的动作：“对，大概是办公室的空调开太低了……”他正坐起来，“anyway，how do I owe this pleasure？”  
“迪恩·克劳德，现在是你的手下，在黑市做人口贩卖，交易的都是儿童，我要知道他的买主。”  
Ethan大脑空白，眨着眼看了他几秒钟：“抱歉我最近都在忙集团的人事……我以为不用小孩做交易是The Penguin的规矩？”  
“所以我想知道BlackSun是不是改了这条规矩。”或者这只是克劳德的自作主张。  
Ethan疲惫地搓了搓脸，感觉身体里的每一个细胞都在尖叫着难受和渴睡：“请听我说Mr.Bat，我在过去的60个小时里至少有40个小时在忙集团的事，现在我真的不知道也真的没精力去弄明白你在说什么……要是想节约时间你为什么不直接去问问那个克劳德呢？”他叹口气，“我也不认为BlackSun会去改变那样一条规矩。”  
蝙蝠侠得到了答案，在转身之前他说了最后一句话：“不要选错了路。”  
“要是你老是这么半夜三更地来拜访那也许我真的会换个工作，”Ethan呻吟着倒回枕头里，“以及拜托你，出去之后关上窗户。”

他到底为什么要给那小子煮药？还是用妈妈以前的偏方？Osward瞪着眼前噗噗冒热气的小砂锅，在内心责问自己：不就是那只啮齿动物在离开之前用疑似不赞同的目光看了自己一眼？他哪根筋搭错了就这么身体力行地给那小施虐狂、控制狂煮退烧药去了？  
计时器“叮”了一声，时间到了。现在再纠结原因已经没意义了，他低声咒骂着关了火，把药汁滤出来倒进瓷杯里放凉。  
蝙蝠走了四十分钟，不知道那小子又睡着没有。在Osward意识到自己想做什么之前他已经轻手轻脚地走到了客房门口，无意中一眼看到墙壁上的调温板，那上面表示客房现在的温度是……  
15度？！  
这小子是生怕自己烧不死还是怎地！！！  
Osward顿时有种把砂锅砸在他脸上的冲动——但是这想法太过诱人他得赶紧打住——转身回厨房拿药，然后干脆利落一脚踹开了房门。  
“Jesus！”Ethan像虾子一样从床上弹起来，看清楚来人不是蝙蝠侠之后又栽了回去，大声但无力地哀嚎控诉，“Dad！把我弄出心脏病绝对对你一点好处也没有！”他的声音弱下去，“你要干嘛……都说了别进这房间……”  
“死活不肯去医院的人是你，”Osward看到他这幅半死不活的样子就有气，“给我爬起来！”  
Ethan迷糊中误解了他的意思：“不…我已经把这辈子要花在医院里的时间都用完了，除非我快死了否则我才不要再去医院……”他又抱住毯子，“Dad你快点出去吧……”  
“给我爬起来把它喝了，”前哥谭大佬直接伸手去拖他衣领，“喝完再睡！”  
Ethan发出了一个声音——Osward很想说那是声哀嚎，但是怎么听都跟受伤幼鸟的娇弱呻吟差不离——挣扎着坐起来，半睁着眼睛接过瓷杯，喝了一口那闻起来像热咖啡看起来也像热咖啡的液体。

顿时灵台一片清明。

“圣母玛利亚啊这到底是什么！”

野心勃勃的黑日一把捂住嘴，要不是Osward就站在旁边很可能已经把瓷杯里的东西全泼出去了：“Oz你就算想杀我也可以给我个痛快的吧？你没必要靠它苦死我吧？”  
“这是你的退烧药，”Osward眯了眯眼睛，抱起双臂，摆出The Penguin的架势，“给我喝完。”  
“谁家的退烧药会是这个味道！”Ethan彻底清醒过来对他怒目而视，“我不喝！”  
Osward挑起眉，脸上写着“再犟我就拿漏斗来给你灌下去”：“在你喝完之前我都不会出这个房间。而且我很怀疑你还有没有把我强行推出去的力气。”  
这对父子互相瞪了一小会儿，看起来更凶的那个先颓了。他微微扁嘴，低头看看药再抬头看看Osward，看起来竟然有点儿可怜巴巴。  
Osward大概猜得出来那种表情的意思是“我想要方糖但是我不好意思开口希望你能意会把糖罐子拿来”。他还不想让这小子太好过，于是抱起双臂站着没动。  
……他看起来更可怜巴巴了。  
没用的。企鹅人那如南极冰川般坚硬寒冷的内心可不会因为这点撒娇的小表情就妥协融化。  
“睡前吃糖对牙不好。”Osward凉凉地说。  
Ethan只好认命地低头喝药。一杯药顶多分了五口咽下去，也不怕呛着。  
“喝完了。”他哑着嗓子说，把杯子递回去，拼命忍住冲进厨房拿糖罐的欲望，“告诉我没有别的药了。”  
Osward回他一个假笑：“你想喝我还可以再煮。”  
“No thanks.”  
对方的回答很平稳，身体却忍不住一僵。他这才略微满意地拿着杯子离开。  
Ethan靠在床头，感觉睡意如涨潮一般慢慢覆盖上来。他知道那杯药里会有安眠药，也知道Osward在他睡熟之后会做什么。  
没关系，他冲不破我的限制。只要装置还在，我就能绝对掌控他……Ethan迷迷糊糊想着，放松了身体，再度沉入睡乡之中。

Osward结束了所有的事之后就去关掉了客房的空调，走过门口时看到Ethan还半坐着，倚着床头就睡着了。他还不想听到这小子明天一睁眼就嚎脖子疼，叹了口气走进去想放他躺下。  
这小子却直接歪进了他怀里。  
身体一僵，他下意识就要推开，双手却托住了这孩子的肩膀，慢慢在床头坐下。  
金色的脑袋一动不动地压在他身上。  
他抬手梳进淡金色的发丝里轻轻揉弄，Ethan在睡梦中发出含糊的哼哼。他知道这孩子喜欢被这样摸头——那时候Ethan还在养伤，疼到筋疲力尽又必须慢慢减少止疼药的剂量，他多少次都是靠这招把人哄睡着的。  
结果这小子一好了就全忘光了。  
Osward的眼神又阴鸷起来，一手继续梳弄着Ethan的头发，另一只手在他喉咙底下轻轻地来回刮挠。那里不再有烧伤之后的疤痕，事实上，一个星期的同床共枕之后他完全清楚Ethan全身都完好得像没受过伤似的。他绑来的专家们拼尽全力也没做到的事，这孩子的“新朋友”却做到了。他不是想不出来谁能有那样的技术——老朋友Strange很擅长这些，但是说到人体部位移植手术，没人能与Dollmaker比肩，但愿Ethan没大意到去跟他们做交易。  
Osward把挠他喉咙的那只手收回来覆在他额头上。年长者的体温一直偏低，手心很凉，Ethan幅度很小地蹭了蹭他的手，又发出舒适的哼哼声，见鬼地像只小猫，只不过身高一米九。  
Osward低头看着Ethan的脸。他还记得Crystal的样子——况且后者不久前刚来过哥谭——这孩子跟他母亲相当相似，只要走在一起绝不会有人认为他们不是母子俩，就像要是他和自己走在一起绝不会有人认为他们是父子俩一样。哦不，他后知后觉地想起来，他好不容易堆积起来的脂肪已经不在了，现在只要有人稍微留心就能发现，这孩子的线条棱角里满是他的影子。  
Osward眯起眼睛。多亏了那个实验装置，他到现在也不能清晰地回忆起自己到底是怎么减重的，而那个月里其他的事情都记得清清楚楚。Ethan显然已经完善了他的科技——这更让Osward确信他有了“新朋友”帮忙——过去一个星期里发生的事他想忘都忘不掉。他不确定自己现在的身体承不承受得住第二次增重，但是他真的厌恶透了这张脸，这张二十五年前的脸，尖鼻子尖下巴，女孩子似的漂亮——还在上学的时候他就因此吃够了苦头，后来的日子里那美貌也没给他带来什么益处，所以他毁了它。  
可Ethan偏偏要逼他变回最讨厌的样子。这算什么，对他毁容的报复？可那明明是对他冒犯自己的正当惩罚！  
Osward瞪视这无知无觉的年轻人。Ethan今年就二十一岁了，虽然年轻但已经足够成熟，可呆在家里的时候还是更像个要人照顾的大男孩——Crystal多少对他有些溺爱。而Osward，很不巧，讨厌照顾除了自己母亲之外的任何人——他曾心甘情愿照顾过Ed，但那股驱使他行为的感情持续了不到四年就消失殆尽——于是他每次洗衣服的时候都在心里恶狠狠磨牙，暗自发誓等他夺回一切之后绝对要以眼还眼、加倍奉还。

等等。  
Osward凝视那个全心全意在他怀里安睡的大男孩，微微眯起眼。  
他大概知道该怎样脱身了。


	11. （11）

一声口哨把Osward从睡眠中唤醒，他抬头看到一个一身灰西装的Star倚在门边：“Aren't you two adorable.”  
“Star，”他向她点点头，轻声说，“Ethan暂时还不会醒。”  
“看得出来。”副手点点头，一点都不见外地吃着刚从冰箱里拿出来的布丁。Osward眼角抽搐了一下：“那是我今天份的甜点。”  
“嗯哼，”Star摇摇头，“我吃的是他的。”  
Osward挑了挑眉：“你们两个……？”  
Star漫不经心地摇头：“完全不。”她的口气像是在说别人的事，“我不喜欢男人。他不喜欢比他大的。”  
“是吗？”年长者为后半句眯起眼睛，“可以详细说说吗？”  
亚裔特有的深色眼睛看住他好一会儿，Star才开口：“Daddy issues。”她一开口就恢复了那种漫不经心的神情，边吃边说，“他很容易被年长的男性或者女性吸引，所以从来不跟比自己年纪大的人约会。”她挖起最后一勺，“他只在Club里训练自己去控制他们。”  
Osward挠了挠怀里那个毛茸茸的脑袋：“看来他的训练很有成效。”  
Star一时不能确定那是不是句反话，吃掉最后一块：“大学里有个家伙，跟他在一起半年——目前最长的记录by the way——直到他发现那家伙大他两个月，”她做了个拜拜的手势，“那可是场相当惨烈并且糟糕的分手。”

“Star……”Ethan的声音响起，还带着含糊的鼻音，“查理和我的事就那么人尽皆知……？”  
Osward推了推他想叫他起来，被Ethan闭着眼睛蹭了几下，当抱枕一样又抱住了。Star挑着眉看：“没有人尽皆知，也就往下流传了那么一两届吧。”

Ethan哼了一声，把脸埋进枕头里。它的触感太好了，简直是世界上最棒的枕头。现在他最不想做的事就离开这个枕头——天知道他多久没有过不受噩梦侵扰的夜晚了。  
又有人在推他。Ethan不能更不情愿地睁开眼睛，只见到一个微微皱着眉低头看他的Daddy。理智还没跟着一起醒，他连照例思考都没有就按着心里想的做了——笑着凑上去亲吻那双形状美好的嘴唇：“Morning, Dad.”  
Osward把手放到他额头上。虽然还有点发热，但是比昨天已经好太多了。他正要说话，Ethan像是刚刚理解了现实一样瞪大眼睛：“Dad？！你怎么在这！”  
Osward面无表情地拍了拍他的脸：“怕你烧成傻子我过来盯着你。”  
“我特地搬到客房来就是不想传染给你……”Ethan甩了甩头还要继续说，被Star凉凉的语气打断：“传染不了，你那纯粹是冻出来的高烧。”她挑着半边眉毛，“在10度的环境里办公40小时，壮士你可真是条汉子。”  
Osward也想到了这个，抬手去戳他额头：“今天一进办公室就给我把空调调到28度听见没有？你身上的皮已经完全恢复好了不存在什么散热的问题……”  
Ethan“知道啦知道啦”地应付着，把自己从Osward身上挪下来：“我假设你有除了八卦我和关心我之外的事情……亲爱的Miss.Chen？”  
Star不甘心地说了最后一句闲话：“我终于明白你的细腰是哪来的了。”她叹了口气，手指耙过黑发，“投资人的事。我原定今天去给他读业绩表……”  
“嗯哼？”Ethan微微皱起眉，他的副手一般在汇报工作的时候可没有这样的肢体动作，“他不满意？”  
“我没见到他。”Star抱起双臂，“他的保镖把我拦下了，说他只要见你。”  
“我不明白，”Ethan的眉皱得更紧了，“我给了你负责Vicform的全权，见你见我没有差别啊？”  
“我也不明白，”Star翻了个白眼，“他的意思是要你亲自去，不然就撤资；你去了要是没让他满意，也撤资。”她把手里的两份文件递过去，“所以——这是他的资料和几个候选投资人的资料，按照条件优厚排的顺序。”  
年轻有为的VicformCEO抿着唇先去看现任投资人的资料：“强纳森·凯恩斯……？！”他瞪大眼睛。  
“对，他是个凯恩斯，”Star不太理解他的反应，疑惑地侧过头，“我们不是一直想联系上凯恩斯集团吗？我以为他能成为我们的渠道……我做错了什么事吗？”  
“不你没有……”Ethan按了按太阳穴，一边头疼一边把这份资料一目十行地扫了一遍，“这几年强尼的简历上也没添什么东西啊……”  
“你认识他？”Star抓住了重点，“他在耶鲁跟你同届，我以为你们只是一般同学？”  
“我倒希望是……”Ethan深深叹气，“他是我的室友，从认识的第一天起就是个混账。”他把那份资料扔去一边，往下一份扫了一眼就僵住了，“见鬼的他来哥谭做什么？”  
“又怎么了？”Star眨了眨眼，“那个是迪恩·杰瓦勒，他的家族一直和冰山有些生意往来，现在似乎有进驻哥谭的意向。主动提出投资，大概是想跟你搭上线好去探The Penguin的口风。”

“哦，”Osward想起来了，“是那个杰瓦勒家的男孩？”  
Ethan震惊：“你怎么知道！”  
他美貌的父亲给了他一个“你傻么”的眼神：“杰瓦勒家在弗吉尼亚的势力不小——你真的以为你母亲只用钱就能让他们放过你？”  
Ethan呆呆地看了他一会儿，抬手去揉太阳穴。后面的投资条件远不如凯恩斯和杰瓦勒优厚，而他也不是会因为个人原因放弃公司利益的老板，权衡一会儿：“告诉凯恩斯，我明天下午去跟他见面——把杰瓦勒当做plan B。”

第二天上午，Cobblepot集团会议室。  
“先生们，先生们……”Ethan一连打了几个响指也没能让争吵指责中的高层们——都是他父亲的心腹——安静下来，他不得已拍了下桌子放大音量，“先生们！”  
可算是闭嘴了。Ethan按着太阳穴，他还没好全，一开始骂人都有气无力，而一点高层样子都没有的高层们吵得他字面意义上的头疼：“说真的，告诉我，你们跟他开会的时候也这么吵吗？”  
西装革履的先生们瞬间安静如鸡。Ethan在心里感叹了一下The Penguin的威慑力，刚要说话，有人打断了他：“Mr.Cobblepot是我们所尊敬的人。而您，先生，还没有达到他的高度。”  
“也许您忘了，金斯利先生，”Ethan交叉手指，看向说话的人，“我也是一个‘Mr.Cobblepot’，我和他的区别没有您想象的那么大……”  
“不像Ogilvy那家伙，”另一个人插话了，他抱着双臂面色不善，“我们的忠诚不会献给篡位者，它只属于……”  
Ethan用一个手势打断了发言的人：“我保证会把你的话转告给他，亚顿先生，但是我刚刚说到我和他的区别……”他撑起身体，向后靠在椅背上，“其中之一就是我不太喜欢，嗯，传统手段。当然，我知道新人上位元老不服的时候有个大概的解决流程，但是我真的非常不想那么做——我是说，都已经21世纪了我们没必要像以前那么野蛮，文明地解决问题不好吗？”  
“我最后要求一次——服从我，先生们，”高层们一个一个被那双宁静流水般的蓝眼睛看过去，“然后大家都能得偿所愿了。”  
漂亮的蓝眼睛诚恳地望着他们：“现在，你们答应按照我的提案工作了吗？”

没有人说话。  
主位上的年轻人无力地搓了搓脸，手掌恰好遮住他的单边眼镜：“老天，这比我想的难太多了……也许我确实应该按着流程来？”他抿了抿唇，指向金斯利，“杀了他。”  
他话音刚落，所有其他人都向金斯利扑了过去，野兽般疯狂地对惊恐的后者撕咬踢打。Ethan旁观，揉着额头在心里数到10，然后打了个响指：“住手。”  
殴打者们的动作一下僵住。Ethan真的花了十二分的力气才没在他们抬头看向自己的时候笑出声来。他默默在脑子里的备忘录上记下要给眼镜加上摄像的功能，笑着说：“你们遵守了公司规定——不带武器进大厦。这很好，不然金斯利先生现在就是一具尸体了。”  
“我说过的，我和他的区别没有你们想象中的大，我也有我自己的雨伞……”他温和愉悦地笑着，无法否认自己有多享受其他人惊恐畏惧的凝视，“现在，我可以认为你们会遵守我的命令了？就像你们遵守他的命令一样？”  
他父亲曾经的心腹们一个个向他低下了头，他们每个人的身上脸上都沾染着金斯利的血。Ethan满意地点头：“我同样欢迎你们就提案提出其他建议，现在请去给金斯利先生弄些医疗帮助吧——散会。”


	12. （12）

“一切顺利吗Boss？”Ogilvy一进门就看见Ethan对着电脑咬披萨，脚下步子不由得一顿。这父子俩的风格相差太大，他一时还调整不过来。  
Ethan把芝士拉丝卷进嘴里咽下去，盯着屏幕答非所问：“有人给出反馈提案吗？”  
Ogilvy摇了摇头：“目前为止，还没有。”  
Ethan哼了一声，像是肯定又像是不屑，更看不出是不是高兴：“那就让他们安分做好自己的事情吧。”他终于抬眼看着Ogilvy，“其他人也是一样。”  
秘书长心里一动，半是警惕半是不悦。他到底还是不情愿被初出茅庐的小鸟儿指手画脚，那不是鸟儿该做的事。  
但他只是恭谨地试探：“您是说？”  
Ethan把吃剩的披萨边扔回盒子里：“昨天晚上蝙蝠来拜访了一次，至少三个月之内我不想再见到他。”  
Ogilvy顿时觉得手臂上的旧伤又开始刺痛起来，下意识问：“您没事吗？”  
“蝙蝠给了我个惊喜。”Ethan想到了什么，忍不住笑了，“我很好。”  
“我明白了，”Ogilvy对黑帮里发生的事相当有数，“我会约束他们。”  
Ethan似笑非笑地抬头看他，然后一扬眉毛：“那就好——集团的事已经够烦的了，我真的不想再大半夜被蝙蝠叫醒了。”他抻了抻腰，“啊——对了伊格，你知道哪里有好些的指压店？我需要个SPA。”  
Ogilvy想了想：“您是指哪方面的按摩？”  
Ethan有点哭笑不得地看着他：“就是字面意思上的普通按摩，你不用多想……”  
“啊，”秘书长明白过来了，“我就可以。”  
Ethan睁大眼睛又打量了他一遍：“你比我想象的还要多才多艺。”  
“这是秘书应该具备的技能之一。”Ogilvy微笑着，“虽然您父亲更中意女人的手指，但这不妨碍我对自身技巧的自信……”他的口吻不再像个秘书了，而像是个能够跟Ethan平起平坐的合作方，“您想要试试吗？”

年轻人觉得被冒犯了。  
Ethan没有说话，微微眯眼做思考的神情，似乎在评判Ogilvy的技巧是不是如他所言的那样高超。他肩膀放松，仍然是微笑的神态。  
但Ogilvy就是知道，这只小鸟已经乍开羽毛了。  
可他不想道歉，甚至想再逼紧一步——

“好啊，”Ethan欣然答应，“希望你别让我失望啊。”  
“不会的Boss，”Ogilvy心里的笑容扩大，面上还是恭谨本分的样子。Ethan点点头又看回了屏幕，他微微躬身之后离开，在身后关上办公室的门。

“哇哦，你居然跟企鹅的前秘书调情。”暗门里走出一个一身便装的Star Chen。  
Ethan看也不看她：“我没有。”  
“你是没有。”她点点头改了口，“哇哦，企鹅的前秘书居然跟你调情。”  
“那根本不是调情，”他转头瞪了她一眼，“他是在示威！”  
“我觉得两者都是。”Star撇了撇嘴，“也都不是让人舒服的类型。”  
“他倒是有恃无恐得很……”Ethan冷笑，手里转笔一样转着一把细长的匕首。要是Barbara在这，一定会看出它与Ethan交给她的那把一模一样。  
他还没打算真正和黑帮扯上关系，所以并不在意Ogilvy接管冰山。但要是后者以此为资本向他反扑，这种“幕后老板”的游戏就开始变得危险起来了。虽然他有办法管理Ogilvy，但那是万不得已时的杀手锏。而现在，他根本找不出人来替换——  
Ethan抿了抿唇，看向Star。  
对方对他的暗示一清二楚：“不行。不要。别想。”她严肃地看回去，“冰山是企鹅几十年的大本营，一个空降没可能管好。就算你只叫我去辅助他，也只可能恶化现在你们之间的平衡。”  
要是再被蝙蝠钻了空子，就不是“得不偿失”一个词能形容的了。Ethan揉揉额角，那股阴魂不散的头疼又回来折磨他：“那看来我得先忍耐一阵子。”  
“不过他接管的速度也略快了点，”Star意有所指地说，“我怀疑企鹅知不知道，他的前秘书有这样的能耐。”  
Ethan闭了闭眼，Star便不再继续这个话题。她从口袋里拿出一只密封试管：“你确定这是蝙蝠留给你的？”  
Ethan睁眼：“我看见他放在我床边的。到底是什么？”  
“跟你猜的一样，”Star耸了耸肩，“布洛芬，苯乙酸，复方氨基比林——强效退烧药。没想到Batman是这样的Batman。”  
他拿过那支试管：“没有别的配方了？”  
“还有微型追踪器，”Star回答，“我滤出来了”。  
“That's my girl.”Ethan一脸“这就对了”地看她。  
“Don't call me girl.”Star一脸恶寒。她的老板从善如流地举起手：“Plan B准备好了？”  
“当然。”她把文件递过去，“一个问题：凯恩斯和杰瓦勒的条件差不多，你为什么不直接放弃凯恩斯？介于你跟他的关系不好，他也许就是想羞辱你。”  
“强尼还没那个本事，”Ethan翻看起来，“至于杰瓦勒……你见过他照片上的样子了。”  
“对，怎么？”  
“那是我干的。”

当天下午。  
“强恩！”被女仆引进来的Ethan朝着办公桌后面的强纳森挥手。那副红木桌椅相当宏伟，任何人坐在后面都能威严如国王。  
那里现在坐着凯恩斯财团的小儿子。虽然在耶鲁和Ethan同届，但强纳森比后者大了近五岁，看起来已经不太像个朝气蓬勃的年轻人了。他的身材远比一般的富家公子粗壮，结实的脖子几乎与头颅同宽，端坐在办公桌后没有动：“Horton.”  
Ethan为这称呼挑了挑眉，在他对面坐下：“强恩，”他笑着寒暄，“你看起来气色好了很多。”  
强纳森脸颊微微一抽，这小子第一句话就踩了雷。Ethan像是没看到一样把手里的文件放到他面前：“书面报告。想看看吗？”强纳森依旧端坐，凝视着Ethan脸上他最厌恶的、面具似的虚假笑容。多少人都被这个温和的假象骗了，他在心里嗤笑，那副阳光青年的壳子里究竟是个什么样的卑鄙禽兽，自己如今可是一清二楚。  
Ethan看他没反应，干脆开门见山：“我的秘书告诉我你有撤资的意向。为什么？我们明明合作得很愉快，你也知道Vicform的盈利额会有多高，这是双赢。”  
“特别是在你以个人名义注资的情况下，”Ethan换了个坐姿，翘起腿，双手手指交叉，“我敢说这会让凯恩斯财团的主席刮目相看。”这小子踩到了第二个雷。  
强纳森的父亲已经退休，现在的主席是他的大哥，与他年纪相差无几的二哥还在剑桥进修。他却在哥谭当一个小小的私人投资商。  
但强纳森还是不说话。他格外有耐心，因为已经胜券在握。本着折磨仇人娱乐自己的心态，在捏死这条毒蛇之前他还想看看，它能跳出什么样的舞蹈。  
不一会儿Ethan就放弃了让对面的石头开口说话：“我真希望投资人是你哥哥，这样我们根本用不着在这浪费彼此的时间。”他直接伸手拿回文件，“看来你打定主意了，那就goodbye and good day。”他直接起身往外走。  
这跟强纳森设想的不太一样，他震惊了一小下，沉下声音说：“撤资并不是我要跟你谈的重点，Horton。”  
“但那是我要跟你谈的重点，既然你拼命沉默也就没什么可谈的了。”Ethan在推门的同时回头，“给你个忠告强尼，以后有话直接说，不是什么人都像你一样闲的。”  
这种对不懂事孩子说话的口吻踩了第三个雷。  
于是强纳森直接触发了安保系统，那扇还没推开的门干脆利落地锁死了。  
“强尼？”Ethan回过头，表情是困惑的，似乎还没意识到自己该害怕了，“你要做什么？”  
强纳森站起身背起双手：“我要毁了你。”

“Emmm……”Ethan的表情微妙地混合了困惑、荒谬和“你到底什么毛病”，“我该知道这是为了什么吗？”  
“因为你毁掉的东西已经够多了。”  
“强尼……”Ethan只能叹气，“故弄玄虚这套真的不适合你。我知道你从来都不喜欢我，但是这到底是为了什么？”  
强纳森喉头异常干涩——他以为自己早已经准备好了，可临到此时他竟然又感觉到了那种被焚烧般的痛苦——他好不容易才没有让声音颤抖：“因为你把我所见最美好的毁灭了。”

在Ethan又一次吐槽之前，他继续说：“五年前我参加了GP赛的第一届单人赛。那之前我父亲跟我达成了协议，要是我能拿到洲冠军，他就同意我去当职业车手；如果不能，就得按他的安排去学金融。”  
他清楚Ethan知道那次大赛的结果，但他没有停止叙述：“我训练了很多年，以为自己能稳操胜券。”他起身，绕过阔大的办公桌走到不再微笑的校友面前，“我错了。”  
“这就是你恨我的理由？”两人身高差不多，Ethan抱臂直视他，“听起来不是我的错。”  
强纳森没有听到一样继续说：“倒数第二圈的时候我被另一辆车超过了，不管我怎么尝试都没能反超回来。它那么快，那么灵巧，那么轻盈，像是飞鸟——”事隔多年，他的声音里仍然饱含惊叹，没有半点不甘，“我只拿到了第二。”  
他凝视着那双澄澈的蓝眼睛：“它创的记录到现在也没被打破。我看着它的骑手在满场欢呼声里拿掉头盔，他的脸年轻得过分，头发有熔化的金子那么亮，在太阳底下着发光——我当时以为这一生中不会见到比这更美好的了。”  
“后来我在父亲的卧室里见到同一个人，做那些我恨不能抠掉自己眼睛的恶心事。”  
“……啊。”  
Ethan在尴尬中尝试着解释：“那只是对客户的单向调教游戏……”  
强纳森打断了他：“我原本以为，我人生中第二美好的事会是看到他站在总冠军的奖台上。”他铁灰色的眼睛里烧着血丝，“结果却是他弃赛。他就那么轻而易举地抛弃了我梦寐以求的荣耀——好像那是毫无价值的东西一样！”  
Ethan皱起了眉。强纳森一拳砸在门上：“从BlackSun冒出来的第一刻起我就知道那是你，Horton！我永远也忘不了观众高喊这个名字的声音！你怎么敢、怎么敢，”他手臂上青筋根根暴起，“你怎么敢玷污这个名字——你怎么敢把它变成一个污秽的、下流的、罪犯的代号！”  
Ethan下意识绷紧了肩背。强纳森看出他的防御，大笑起来：“因为你本来就是吗？我真的对你很感兴趣Horton，所以自己做了些调查——”他凑到Ethan面前，“彼得森·洛夫，熟悉这个名字吗？他死的时候多大，八岁吧？什么样的禽兽会看着一个八九岁的孩子活活淹死呢？”

Ethan忽然笑了：“大概是只不想自己母亲再被他父亲骚扰的幼兽。”


	13. （13）

“你确实让我惊讶了强纳森，”话说到这个地步，Ethan反而放松下来，“我也真的没想到你能做到这一步。我假设你把那件事已经查得很彻底了？”  
“凯恩斯有自己的办法。”这是家族带来的为数不多的好处之一，“我已经有了证据。”  
“不是‘找到了’证据？”大概是出于罪犯的直觉，年纪尚轻的毒蛇就这么轻轻松松地找出了他的漏洞，但是有漏洞又怎样？又不是所有的法官都靠切实证据下槌子。  
“如果你真想让我身败名裂，就不该亲自调查，更不该来哥谭，”Ethan仿佛在讲述一桩与他自己毫无关系的案件，“目的性太强，只会招人怀疑你的动机。”他脸上稍微带笑，“你最不该现在就告诉我。”  
强纳森抓起他的领子把他狠狠按在门上，而他笑容不变：“嘿嘿，放松点强尼，”他举起双手，清澈的眼睛里倒映出目眦欲裂的前室友，“放开，不然我会让你后悔。”  
强纳森眯起眼睛，手上加力：“你不怕？”  
Ethan眼前瞬间闪过那张毁容的脸，诚实回答：“我已经游览过地狱了。”  
他抬起手搭在强纳森的手腕上，“放手吧强纳森，不然受伤的只会是你。”  
Ethan修长的手指间夹着那柄异常细薄的匕首，它的刀刃正压在强纳森的动脉上。后者眼角抽搐了几下：“你敢？！”  
Ethan真的要被他逗乐了：“我为什么不敢？这里是哥谭！每天都有人死，每天都有尸体被送进太平间。”他的手很稳，匕首到现在也不曾蹭破老同学的一点皮肤。  
强纳森瞪着他。直到现在，即使他已经大概明白这个怪物身上流着何等污浊的血，他仍然无法相信真的有人会这样无视法律、漠视人命——他可是凯恩斯家的小儿子！在Ethan口中他就像路边绿化带里的树叶，可以被蹦蹦跳跳的小孩子随手揪下来！  
一时间他的脑子被分成了两半——一半在惊慌后退，另一半在愤怒咆哮，而身体则僵在那里，不知跟从哪个。  
Ethan看他不动，挑了挑眉，伸手在他面前挥了挥。  
强纳森猛地放开手后退几步。Ethan忍着笑——他刚刚用的是夹匕首的那只手，这徒有其表的稻草人一定是以为他要划他眼睛。  
他看着强纳森的眼神可以用温和来形容了——他看这几年未见的老同学就像看一年前初来乍到的自己——似乎有许多话，但是说出来的也就那么一句：“这里是哥谭。”  
而哥谭不是一般人能住的地方。  
“回波士顿吧强尼，这是我的忠告。”Ethan垂下眼睛，并不看着他说话的对象，“什么也别说，什么也别做，你就不会出事。”  
强纳森站在原地，像是真刀真枪干过一架似的喘着粗气。Ethan看看表，反手叩了叩身后的门：“还不让我走吗？”  
凯恩斯行不通，那他就该去见见Plan B了。

Osward听到开门声时往那望了一眼，顿时皱起眉：“什么情况？”  
Star一脸淡定地指了指靠她肩膀撑着的Ethan：“跟杰瓦勒谈得很顺利。”幸亏她是亚裔里少见的高个子，不然还真没法给这位一米九冒头的老板当拐杖。  
前大佬的眉毛皱得更紧了：“所以就喝了这么多？”  
“他没喝多。”  
“我没喝多。”  
一男一女两个声音同时说。Ethan收回了搭在Star肩膀上的胳膊，步伐正常、稳定地走进客厅。Osward以为——或者说很希望——Star会跟进去，但后者只是把手里一瓶还没开的格兰杰威士忌往他面前一递。  
Osward睁圆眼睛瞪着她，换做博斯华斯，已经在发抖了：“你干嘛？”  
“给他喝。”Star眼都不眨一下，“他喝完再让他去洗漱睡觉。”  
“他脖子都红了！还要喝？”  
“那是正常反应，他其实清醒得很。”Star示意他快点把威士忌接过去，等Osward半信半疑地照做之后才说，“等这瓶喝完那才是喝多了。”  
Osward空着手走进客厅。  
Ethan已经拿出了酒杯和开瓶器，坐在会客桌边等着，看他过来就问：“我的酒呢？”  
Osward根本不搭理这个问题：“去睡觉。”  
Ethan使劲抿了下嘴唇，站起身出客厅。半分钟之后拿着那瓶威士忌回来。  
Osward没想到他这么快就能找到，看来是真的清醒着。倒是Ethan看着他嗤笑：“Dad，我比你高大概三十厘米，你真的觉得我看不见柜子顶上的东西吗？”  
……原来如此，是他失策了。  
Osward默默看着年轻人开瓶、倒酒、自灌，怎么看都不像是刚谈妥了交易、心情愉悦的样子——这小子捏着玻璃杯的架势像是跟它有仇要杀杯害命。  
他皱着眉去拿Ethan手里的酒杯，不出意料地被后者躲开了：“去睡觉。”  
Ethan不说话，从桌下又拿出个一式一样的酒杯，倾了半杯推到自己左手边，抬眼看着Osward。  
今天他原本没打算回家，只想着在Vicform的办公室里住一晚上，是Star以“不加班的人不许留在办公室这话可是你说的”硬把他拖回来的。倒酒的本意也是用这杯酒堵了那老酒鬼的嘴好让自己安静待会儿，没想到对方居然就那么从从容容地在他身边坐下了，摆明了要跟他分那瓶威士忌。  
Ethan只觉得烦躁。  
Osward冷眼看着身边的年轻人。  
他的半杯酒才少了不到一半，对方已经喝空了几次杯子。Ethan的酒量显然算不上好，坐在椅子上已经有点摇摇晃晃。  
Osward一时强迫症发作，伸手一推。  
他用的力气不小，Ethan又没防备，一下就被他从椅子上推跌了下去，险些打碎了杯子。他坐在地上愣了会儿，气恼瞪他：“你干嘛！”  
年长者没有忽略他声音里浓重的鼻音，也不伸手拉他：“你到底怎么了？”  
“要你管！”  
Ethan的鼻音更重了，也不知道是因为感冒还是饮酒，眼睛里都有了血丝。他自己爬起来又坐回去，倒满一杯一饮而尽。  
Osward被那句答话孩子气得愣了几秒，噗地笑出声来：“Ethan……”  
年轻人抬头定定望着他，余下的笑声就这么断在了Osward的喉咙里。  
他眯起眼睛，第一次认真打量自己的骨血。绝大部分人会在这样的目光下畏缩，而对方毫不畏惧地正视他，蓝眼睛亮得惊人。Crystal的眼睛就像她家乡弗吉尼亚的沙滩晴空，比哥谭的阴雨灰天美了不知多少，他一直以为Ethan的眼睛跟她一样，直到现在发现后者颜色更深些——也许是因为灯光——像是粼粼的海面……在最底下藏着与之同生同存的恶兽和冰山。  
Osward几乎要厌恶地皱起眉，但是忍住了。他还是更喜欢这双蓝眼睛被疼痛和泪水洗得软弱无力的样子，而不是现在这幅生机勃勃的凶狠模样。  
在他意识到自己的动作之前，手已经自发抬了起来，抹掉Ethan额角的汗珠：“到底怎么了？”  
这声音温和得把两个人都吓了一跳。Ethan马上去摸他额头：“你也发烧了？”  
Osward没好气地一下打开他的手：“爱说不说！自己滚去睡觉！”  
年轻人“噗嗤”了一声，笑着把他连椅子带人一起拉近自己。从进门那刻起就在以他为中心向四周辐射的愤怒突然消失了，他叹息着又给Osward倒了半杯：“Dad……”  
Osward偏好波本，单一麦芽威士忌并不合他口味。于是他只是拿着杯子，等着Ethan组织语言。

“那些冒犯过你的人……你会拿他们怎么样？”  
Osward还以为会是什么拐弯抹角的问题：“他们死了。”  
Ethan又“噗嗤”了一声，眼睛狡黠地眯起来：“你说谎。你才不会让他们这么痛快。”他好像一点也没意识到他自己也是冒犯过The Penguin的人之一，还是情节尤其严重的那一个。  
“……”Osward抿了抿嘴唇，“他们活得好好的。”  
“在他们爱的所有人都惨遭不幸的情况下？”  
Osward挑起眉毛：“你以为我会回答这个问题？”  
“不以为。”Ethan忍着笑，尽量让自己的下一个问题听起来严肃些，不过效果不明显，“要是你的手下不听话，你会拿他们怎么办？”  
在Osward回答之前他竖起食指：“除了喂海象。”  
前大佬只好把到了嘴边的答案咽回去换一个：“他们死了。”  
“……就没有什么比较‘合法’一点的办法吗？”  
Osward没有说话，但是他知道Ethan看出了他想到的东西。  
“你手里有他们的把柄，”Ethan若有所思地说，“他们不敢违抗你……”他撇了撇嘴，凑近年长者，“可是我没有……”  
“别以为我会告诉你。”Osward挺着脊背不动，Ethan显然发现了他的僵硬，笑着搂住他：“我只是想到整治他的办法了，多谢启发……”  
“不用谢。”年长者硬邦邦地说，“放开我。”  
“你想说的其实是‘滚。再不放开我就用酒瓶砸死你’吧？”Ethan笑眯眯地在他颈窝蹭了蹭，轻而易举地把他抱起来往不远处的沙发走，“不过呢我决定明天迟到，现在让我们来做点可以导致那个结果的事情吧～”


	14. Chapter 14

Osward多少知道Jevlar家的那小子和自家小疯子之间的过节，只是没想到将近十年过去Ethan仍然对已经尝到苦果的前者抱有杀心。但这显然不是Ethan几天前气到喝闷酒的原因，至少不是主要的。  
说来奇怪，即使这小疯子抢走了他的王座、对他进行了那种花样百出的侮辱，他还是把Ethan划归在“普通人”的圆圈里，不同于阿卡姆的“时不时干扰我统治的反社会疯子”，不同于黑门的“失败了的辣鸡”，他眼里看到的似乎还是那个初次见面时的小孩子，在上大学之前来还支票，明明心里紧张害怕却偏不表现出来，连他说的话都压根没听懂几句，更谈不上记在脑子里。  
“你又来了。”Ethan盘着腿坐在床上敲键盘。Osward皱起眉:“什么? ”  
“你又在那样看我了。”Ethan头也不回，手速甚至更快了几分，“用那种“这么软弱的小子怎么会是我的种他真让我恶心’的眼神。  
Ethan有点言过其实了，不过年长者不打算纠正他，只是无动于衷地歪歪头:“这么明显?’  
“嗯哼，” 金发的年轻人似乎一点都不在意被亲生父亲这样评价，依旧专注于眼前的程序，“ 现在的我就这么让你难以接受?”  
Osward-瞬间想拿个花瓶之类的东西往他后脑上砸。难以接受?他要是连被夺权和被强暴都能轻易接受，那还有什么他不能接受的!  
“掳掠人的必被掳掠。用刀杀人的必被刀杀。”Ethan念着突然蹦进脑子里的启示录，自己也不清楚到底说的是Osward还是他自己，“圣徒的忍耐和信心，就是在此。”他转过身想去握Osward的手，被后者一-把掐住脖颈，跟黑面具谈(火)判(拼)的时候他的声音都没这么危险过:“你——要在我面前——当圣徒吗?”

他的儿子大笑起来，被空气呛了就边咳边笑，他不得不松手去给人拍背。Ethan伸手搂住他脖子，手指恰恰按住那-小块金属。  
Osward一下僵得像被捏住后颈的猫。他等着电击，但年轻人只是按着那里把他往怀里搂，在他耳边笑着,微咳着，继续念圣经:“惟有胆怯的，不信的，可憎的，杀人的，淫乱的，行邪术的，拜偶像的，和一切说谎话的，他们的份就在烧著硫磺的火湖里。”说完，都不曾咬一口嘴边的白软耳垂，Ethan放开手往后仰，大大方方地把制高点让给Osward。他稍微仰头望着年长者，眼睛亮得仿佛从没有过一点阴霾。“你该承认了，父亲，”Ethan轻柔地说，完全没意识到他跟Barbara第-次约会的时候也是这个语调，“我和你是一类人一”他学 着Osward刚才的样子拖长声音，“我只会比你更强。”  
Osward的眉头猛地跳动了一下。在他能再一次掐到那混小子的脖子之前，“Birds don't just fly they fall downandgetup”响了起来。  
“比我想的早...”Ethan没有接通，任由对方挂断，抻了抻腰，“我才在家呆了三天，你的‘骨干成员’就撑不住了，你根本没有真正管理好集团嘛。”  
Osward冷眼看着年轻人志得意满地像是刚刚将死了对手，毫无疑问，这不会只是因为管理层向他示弱。这孩子有什么棘手的事瞒着他。  
Ethan随手拎了套运动服出来:“ 我大概很晚才回来，不用等我吃晚饭了。”说着他不知从哪摸出来一管润|滑剂丢给Osward,“上次那条用完了对吧?”  
前大佬只想把这鬼东西塞进他喉咙里去:“你不是很晚才回来?”  
“所以，为了节省时间，”Ethan似乎在说什么非常合理的事情一样，“需要你准备好身体等我回来。口|球和手|铐你知道在哪。”  
Osward恨恨地磨牙:“你就不能不用那些东西? ”“那你能不试着咬死我吗?”Ethan已经换好衣服走到玄关，笑着说，“像这样明知道答案的问题就不要再问了Daddy。”

Ogilvy没想到过了下班时间还会有人来办公室，所以门被打开的时候他和开门的人把对方都吓了一跳。“伊格?”他的新老板眨了眨眼。Ogilvy- -下站起身:“Boss!  
“别紧张别紧张伊格，”年轻人向他摆手，“我只是来拿个东西。”  
Ogilvy刚准备好的解释一下全憋在 了喉咙里，几乎是难以置信地看着Ethan直奔酒柜，拿了一瓶就要离开:“Boss?”  
“继续你的工作吧。”Ethan的手已经按在了门把上。“我以为您是来谈判的。”Ogilvy眯起眼睛，不知是出于习惯还是讽刺，他依然在用敬称，“还是说您要坚持跟我赌气?  
“伊格...”Ethan的声音略微沉了沉，总体还是轻快的，“我生气是有原因的。”  
“我不明白。”Ogilvy打定主意明知故问，他今天一定要从这小子嘴里逼点什么出来。由秘书乍然上位成为冰山黑帮的一把手之后，已经有不少老牌骨干看他不顺眼了，如果他一心一意负责冰山，压制那些人自然不在话下，可要是集团也得靠他打理.....  
Ethan在心里翻了个白眼，转过身看着办公桌后面的人:“你确定你真的要装不明白?”  
“我确实不明白。"Ogilvy沉声说，“ 强纳森.凯恩斯在冰山会所对您不敬......”  
“他该由服务生赶出去，不是你!”出乎Ogilvy的意料，Ethan没有克制自己的火气，“如果我没有离开，你会当着凯恩斯的面叫我Boss吧?”  
Ogilvy微微眯眼，发觉面前的年轻人比自己想象的要更敏锐:“这有什么错吗?”  
“如果我没有记错，”Ethan抿着唇冷笑，“ 我在集团里封锁了消息，到现在也只有金斯利他们知道董事长换了.....  
“你很清楚我想要低调些，呆在幕后，却偏偏要把我推出....”他一步一步走近，“让全哥谭都知道我是冰山的新主人?”  
Ethan说的分毫不差。年长的健硕男子刚张开嘴就被他打断了:“别以为我会当你的挡箭牌，伊格!你可以掌管黑帮，我允许这个，但是拥有它的另有其人一一绝不 是我。  
其他的都在意料之中，但Ogilvy为 最后一句话皱起了眉:“不管您多不愿意和黑帮扯上关系一这一点我已经完全清楚了一Boss,”他特意咬重了这个称呼，“父亲的遗产只能由儿子继承 您可以找一个代理者，但是绝对找不到替罪羊的。”Ethan睁大了眼睛:“你再说一遍?”  
Ogilvy挑了挑眉:“您是找不到替罪羊的。”  
“前一句前一句， ”奶金色头发的年轻 人摇晃着右手食指，“父亲的遗产只能由儿子继承?”  
一个匪夷所思的可能性突然跳进了秘书长的脑海里，他下意识绷紧了肩膀:“您是.....”  
“我真不敢相信你用了‘遗产这个词，伊格，”Ethan笑出了声，“你，不，你们为什么觉得他死了?你们以为我杀了他?”  
秘书长这才注意到年轻人拎着的那瓶酒:波本。老鹰单桶10年。他的前任老板最喜欢的口味。  
冷汗瞬间爬上了Ogilvy的脊背:“他还活着?”  
“对，他活着。”Ethan的蓝眼睛清澈明亮，“意识清楚，只是行动有点受限，” 他一眨不眨地看着自己名义上的秘书，“说明白些就是一我把他关在笼子里  
Ogilvy-时不能确定这年轻人是心大还是脑缺: “.....您也太大胆了。”  
“所以别得寸进尺了伊格，”Ethan声音堪称温柔，“我来哥谭不是找罪受的……这不是谈判，是警告:如果你再不听话，我就把企鹅放出来，他会拿回他所有的东西。到那时，你呢?”  
Ogilvy稳稳地站着:“他会先把你撕成一万片。 ”“他不会。”Ethan转身往门口走，“他会把你扔到饿了三天的海象面前，然后让我坐在第一排观看。”


	15. （15）

回到家的Ethan发现自己并没有想象中的好心情。  
绝对不是因为某人没等他回来就呼呼大睡去了。  
现在将将半夜，对于通惯了宵的年轻人来说还在工作时间之内。可是他盯着那份程序坐了半个小时愣是一个键也没敲下去。  
交付日期在即，不能再拖延了。Ethan揉着额头，只觉得从没有这么累过，心绪纷乱，一时间都在后悔来了哥谭。  
光是科波特集团的情况就已经称得上是大大的不妙。资产上亿的大集团，内部运行居然乱成那样，他是真的一点都没想到。Ethan已经在这个意外情况_上消耗了太多的时间和精力，要是0gi1vy坚持给他使绊子，他也只好把那只企鹅放出笼子了。

Ethan突然明白了自己为什么这样烦闷。  
他打心底里知道0gilvy是对的，又打心底里 希望他是错的。  
如果the Penguin真的重回王座，那他就是第-个要被问斩的叛乱者一被扔到海象面前的人会是他， 秘书长才是那个最前排的观众。  
他的父亲不会放过他——没由来的绝望像蛇-样在咬他。Ethan重重地吸气。可是他到底为什么要因此痛苦?手指耙过金发。见鬼的上帝，他早就清楚结果会是这样的了!为什么他还会抱着与将来的事实截然不同的希望?  
为什么他还在希望Osward能给他些特权——不仅是不被惩罚, 为什么他还在希望Osward能给他些特权一不仅 是不被惩罚而且是被纵容、被偏爱.....  
不合时宜地，Heart的声 音又在他耳边响起来:“你又是为 了什么?你想要什么?”  
Ethan反而冷静了:“ 我想要的不是这么虚无缥缈的东西。”他又想起了那块刺进杰瓦勒眼睛里的尖石头，像花-样在他手下绽开的血，和那句咬牙切齿的“你真的是撒旦的儿子”。  
也许有一丁丁丁丁点的动摇，但不会改变主意。他是为了压倒性的权力而来的。事到如今，也没有第二条路可走。  
必须得安上最后一道保险了。

Osward一向睡得很浅，不像某个初出茅庐的小崽子，给个抱枕就推都推不醒。  
所以门被打开的时候他就睁开了眼睛。一开始还以为又是那只黑漆漆的啮齿动物，直到他看清楚站着床边的是个金毛。  
“做什么....”他咕哝，声音里的困倦半真半假。年轻人侧身坐在床边，张了张嘴却什么也没说。这时候他才发觉有什么不对:年轻人低着头，脖颈线条细长而脆弱，像个做错了事的孩子，难过又委屈。  
Osward坐起身，不由自主地放柔了声音:“ 发生什么事了?”  
“你说过....”Ethan的嘴停下了，但是心在继续:你说过你会保护我的，你会违背诺言吗?

你会杀了我吗?  
问不出口的字句像是砂石一样矬磨着年轻人的心。Ethan从来不知道它居然这么软嫩、这么脆弱，光是想一想那个可能他就觉得要委屈哭了.....  
“Ethan?”Osward有点真的担心起来。即使这孩子平日里话并不多，现在的沉默也太不寻常了。他伸手理了理不知道为什么看起来乱糟糟的金发，声音更柔和，“到底怎么了? ”  
年轻人避开了他探询的目光，拳头攥得紧紧的，好一会儿才低低地、轻轻地说:“ 你也会这样做的。”  
Osward直觉不好，马上就翻身要从另- -侧跳下床。但是Ethan的动作更快，他抓住前者的肩膀把他背朝上按进了床垫里。  
“原谅我。”  
这话又快又急，却是Osward听清楚了的最后一-句。 紧接着电流撕裂了他的神智，他能听到自己的惨叫声一像是回到了斯特兰奇的刑具 上。  
“上帝啊....”Ethan抱紧了晕厥过去的Osward, 他颤抖得比后者更厉害，“ 原谅我....”

Ethan再睁开眼睛的时候只能看到一片漆黑，恍惚间他以为自己又被关进了祷告室。  
很快他发现并非如此，因为有人拍了拍他的头顶，而他正抱着那个人的腰。  
“醒了就给我爬起来。”  
Ethan“噌”地坐起来。  
“我什么时候睡着的?”他昨晚居然还能睡着?“现在几点了?”闹钟哪去了?  
Osward一个一个问题地回答他:“ 我醒过来的时候你就已经睡死了。不知道。”  
“你没推开我?”也许用踢的可能性更大些。  
“你希望我推开你?”即使是在黑暗里，Ethan也能感觉到Osward扫了他一眼。  
“当然不!”年轻人的回答千脆得有点出乎意料。Osward抿 了抿嘴唇:“ 我没推得开。”

冷场了。  
Ethan尝试着去开灯:“ 开关在哪来着....”  
“先等等。”Osward坐起身，“ 告诉我你昨晚到底做了什么。”  
“那是个預防措施。”Ethan不安地揉捏床単，“ 只要你不离开我太久就不会有事……”  
“多久?”  
“一个星期。  
“不然会被电击? ”  
“是的。”  
“他们已经把你逼到这个地步了?”  
Ethan扭过头没有答活。  
Osward在心里算了一下时间——將近四个月——这小子vicform和科波特集团两头跑，居然能坚持这么久?他打开灯:“ 早饭是培根鸡蛋三明治。”  
Ethan还没反应过来来:“ 冰箱里有吗?”  
Osward赏了他一个叫做“光吃饭不干活还问这么蠢的问题”的白眼:“ 厨房里很快就会有了。洗漱去。”  
Ethan难以置信地呆坐了一会儿。

“开门! GCPD! ”门被砸得砰砰响，一个严肃的女声在喊话, “我以法律的名乂命令你开门!”  
Ethan和Osward二脸茫然地对视了几秒钟，年轻人反应过来去应门，年长者继续做三明治。  
“是什么让你大清早就来跟我的门过不去呢警官?”Ethan没好气地拉开门，面前的女警官嘴角绷得紧紧的:“ 已经是十点四十了，Mr. Cobblepot。”她出示了自己的证件，“芮妮 蒙托亚，哥谭警局重案组一科。”  
Ethan的第一个念头是:这回他可不是存心翘班。略尴尬地回头看了看墙.上的挂钟，他顺便把女警官让进来:“有什么 事吗?”  
蒙托亚直接把一张照片往他脸上怼:“认识这个人吗? ”  
Ethan皱着眉后退了一步:“ 那是强纳森 凯恩斯。怎么，他死了?”  
蒙托亚眯起眼睛:“ 你怎么知道?”  
“你是重案组的，”年轻人拨了一下头发，女警官身上的敌意让他不很舒服，“ 我猜不是他死了就是他把谁弄死了。”  
“今天早上他的尸体被女仆发现。”黑头发的警官注视着他的表情，“我来 了解一下情况。”  
Ethan似笑非笑地看回去:“ 我还以为你是来逮捕嫌疑人的。”  
“你看起来并不惊讶。”  
“我和强恩一点也不亲近。你不能奢求我对陌生人的死亡表现惊讶。”  
“四天前你和他在他的书房里发生了争吵。你做了什么导致他打开了安保系统?”  
“那是他自己打开的，我什么也没有做。”  
“在强纳森从耶鲁退学之前，你和他是室友。你知道有什么人讨厌他吗?”  
“我说过了，我和他不亲近。”  
“他的退学与你有关吗?”  
Ethan緩缓露出一一个嘲讽的冷笑一这 个表情在蒙托亚的字典里基本意味着“就是老子干的你又能怎样”一说: “与我有关。”  
不等女警官继续发问，他抱起双臂:“ 我要请你离开了警官，除非你有切实指向我的证据，否则我拒绝继续回答你的问题。我不是个嫌疑人，你也无权审讯我。  
“今天凌晨一点到四点，你在哪里?”蒙托亚无视了逐客令，继续问话。  
“在家。”另一个声音回答了她，这个声音她要熟悉得多了，“他跟我在一起。”Osward端着两份三明治，从厨房走出来。  
“我还注意到你没和你的搭档一起来，芮妮，” 他把Ethan的那份新鲜出炉的早餐递过去，“这不是正规的调查吧。”  
“重案组一向是两名警员一起行动。”蒙托亚无话可说，她微微仰头，绷紧了下颔的线条，而Ethan看看他又看看女警官， 开始默默地吃三明治，“ 你不光没和搭档一起来，甚至身边连个临时组队的人都没有。”Osward平静地说，“ 凯恩斯的案子根本没有交给重案组一或者说， 立不立案都还是未知数吧。”  
“Jim可不喜欢他的手下人不按规矩办事。”Osward咬了一口自己的三明治，嫌弃地皱了皱眉，他果然还是不喜欢培根，“虽然他以前也没怎么守规矩。但是现在他的忍耐度都匀给那些满天乱飞的蝙蝠了……”


	16. （16）

蒙托亚离开的时候Ethan的三明治还没吃完。  
“就是你做的，是不是？”Osward挑着眉毛，盯着专心吃早餐的年轻人——有点专心过头了，好像那东西有多美味一样。  
Ethan不摇头也不点头：“我什么都没‘做’。”  
前大佬没有忽略掉这孩子声音里的一点小得意，他也不知道自己的眼神里带出了些许赞赏：“那是Star？”  
这次Ethan摇头了，像只耍弄了猎人的小狐狸，又狡猾又得意地眨眨眼：“也不是她。”  
这小子还有别的人手。Osward默默在心里记下，给自己倒了杯咖啡：“蝙蝠也许会来找你。”  
“让她来好了。”Ethan不以为意，“她会发现这事跟我一点关系也没有。”  
“别太轻敌了，”Osward提醒他，“也许来找你的会是大的那只。蒙托亚也不是什么容易甩掉的尾巴。”  
“蝙蝠找不到证据的。”Ethan顺手拿起马克杯，把里面的咖啡喝了一半才发现那不是自己的杯子，干脆一不做二不休地喝完，“至于女警官嘛，她尽可深入追查下去——我有些很有趣的东西等着被人发现呢。”  
“比如那个谁，叫什么来着，”前大佬回忆了一下，“小彼得？”  
Ethan把杯子放回桌上的动作僵住了。Osward更进一步，低声问：“他是你的‘第一个’？”  
Osward本没指望这个被克里斯汀泡在蜜罐里养大的暴发户小子能听懂他所说的“第一个”真正意义为何，他只看到Ethan低头避开了他的目光和这个问题，肩膀微微颤抖起来——他怕了。  
Osward顿时觉得无趣又失望。他刚开始觉得这孩子有几分像他，现在看来他的前情人还是把那种过分的软弱遗传给了Ethan。他拿起盘子往厨房走，不打算追问下去。

“他是我的‘杰森’*。”  
……这个答案可比他预期的优秀太多了。

“我已经等你问等了几个月了。”Ethan的声音颤抖，Osward听出了那种他激动不已时才会出现的沙哑，他马上意识到自己又错了——这小子的颤抖不是因为恐惧，而是出于兴奋。他慢慢慢慢地转身，果不其然地对上那双蓝眼睛，亮得像是有火球在里头滚动。  
“虽然死法像是罗伯特，”Ethan看他转身，知道自己猜中了，努力忍着砰砰的心跳，尽量语气平稳地继续说，“但是他确实是……‘杰森’。”  
Osward慢吞吞地问，“你那时候多大？”  
“九岁。”Ethan同样慢吞吞地回答，随着发音的口型露出犬齿，“那时候我根本不知道你……遗传，嗯？”  
Osward几乎要大笑了。这可货真价实是他的儿子！斯文阳光的毛皮下是只早尝过鲜血滋味的幼兽，也许现在牙缝里还藏着干涸的血迹。  
“My—boy，”他走到Ethan面前——后者坐在桌边仰着头看他——用拇指去刮挠他的喉结，“你藏得可真深啊（You did an excellent job of hiding）……”  
“只有你知道，”Ethan托住了他的腰，挺直上身，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着Osward，“只有你……”  
年长者被这么明显的求欢动作取悦了，他像挠小狗一样挠挠年轻人的下颔：“Tell me more……”  
“你真的喜欢血腥是不是？”Ethan哼笑，年长者为此不悦地抽回手，他赶紧抓住，“我会告诉你的我会告诉你的，”意识到语速有点急了，他又放慢，“只要你让我解开你的睡衣扣子……”  
Osward扬起眉——一个简简单单的动作，落在Ethan眼里却简直是恃美行凶——用没被抓住的那只手按住年轻人的肩膀：“那你可得多说一些。”  
这种时候的Osward特别像是扇贝，肉质鲜美，壳却硬得叫人恨不能直接捏碎。“凯恩斯没有什么好说的，”Ethan默默发力想让他坐进自己怀里，“但是我跟杰瓦勒双胞胎有点故事……”  
急躁的年轻人在慢慢走进圈套里。Osward满意地笑了：“那就开始吧。”

“你比我想的还能折腾。”Osward想要坐起身，尝试了一下就放弃了，“我们是怎么从餐厅进到卧室的来着？”  
Ethan搂住他的腰，笑着用另一个问题来表示自己也不知道答案：“几点了？”  
Osward扫了一眼闹钟：“两点多。你现在赶去上班还来得及。”  
去Vicform的话时间充裕，去科波特集团就不够了。Ethan用两秒钟权衡了一下，心安理得地笑出声：“谈判过了还不去上班，伊格一定要气疯了……”  
Osward就像没听见这个人名一样，用手肘捅了捅Ethan的腰腹：“放手，别勒这么紧。”  
年轻人不依，还故意又紧了点：“感觉怎么样？”  
年长者瞟了他一眼：“很一般。”  
Ethan明显不相信：“你还跟别的男人睡过？我明明是你的第一个……”  
被瞪了一眼，又讨好地在他颈窝蹭来蹭去：“Daddy晚上我想吃炖肉～”  
“不行。”  
“求你了？”  
“不行。”  
“求求你了好不好嘛？”  
“别想。”  
“为什么！”  
Osward忍无可忍地转过身对他怒目而视：“因为老子腰疼不想下床！”  
“……哦。”Ethan眨了眨眼，“那你想吃什么？我带回来。”  
Osward一口气报了四道菜，都是不同种类的鱼肉料理。  
“……金枪鱼三明治怎么样？”  
在又一次被怒目而视之前Ethan赶紧凑过去亲吻他的侧脸：“知道啦知道啦，我会带好吃的鱼回来的～”

“我们得谈谈。”下班之后Star直接把他堵在了办公室里。  
Ethan不明就里地看着自己的正牌秘书：“出什么事了？”  
“这得你来告诉我。”Star抱起双臂，看起来远比他更像个混黑的，“你跟那谁怎么了？”  
Ethan下意识抿了一下嘴唇，眼神稍微一游移：“……挺好的，就这样。”  
“这三天你都开心得像个刚刚跟初恋情人打了啵儿的纯情小处男！”头发漆黑的女副手忍无可忍地低声咆哮，“现在拜托告诉我让你这么高兴的‘那谁’不是企鹅是姓戈登的女孩儿！”  
她的老板皱了皱眉：“不是她，是企鹅——我哪里像个纯情小男生了？”  
Star深深吸气：“你笑容灿烂、走路哼歌、一下班就往家跑——还叫我做各种各样的鱼好让你带回去讨好那位You-know-who！”  
金发的年轻人在Star的死亡射线下把一句“就不能是因为我喜欢吃”咽回了肚子里。“惹急陈星”既不明智也不有趣，毕竟她才是真正在黑帮里长大的，多少跟她那位龙头老爹耳濡目染了些凶神恶煞的东西。  
“所以？”Ethan困惑地看着她，“我只是想对他好一点，这什么都说明不了——”  
Star在心里拼了命地翻白眼。她揉了揉额头：“到底发生什么了Ethan？你为什么突然就‘想对他好一点’了？”  
Ethan的眼睛立刻被点亮了，Star的心则在突突往下沉：“用你们的话来说应该是，咳咳，我们‘一起达成了生命的大和谐’！”  
“你们不是早就……”Star明白过来，“你没再绑着他？”  
“没，”Ethan快活地摇头，“在那之前我们交流了一些血腥的黑暗的小秘密～”  
淡定如Star也提高了声音：“你告诉他了多少？！”  
那个金毛像是刚刚意识到什么一样猛然睁大了眼睛，他这才想起来当时有多色令智昏：“……全部。我都告诉他了……？”  
Star反而又淡定下来：“你还知道啊？”  
Ethan耙了耙头发：“一点前戏的小刺激而已，算不上什么大事。虽然听起来有点变态，但是……”他甩了甩头，“他知道我的我也知道他的，何况他绝对找不到证据……”  
这次Star真实地翻了个白眼：“老天啊Ethan，重点不是‘你告诉了他什么’，是‘你告诉了他’！你们什么时候发展到可以互相交换小秘密的地步了？”  
Ethan僵住了。Star知道他终于意识了到症结所在：“你在失控，Ethan。他是你的Sub，而Dom和Sub一旦产生了感情联结——”  
“——就要立刻终止关系。”Ethan截住了她的话，重重揉了把脸，几乎是难以置信地说，“你是说我对他……？”  
“这是你表现出来的。”Star回答，“既然你意识到了，那我应该不需要再担心了？”  
合作者没有理会她的问题，他倒进座椅里紧紧皱着眉，牙齿碾压下唇：“耶稣基督，这真是个不能更糟的消息了。”  
“你觉得你没办法停止对他的感情？”Star总是有办法把这种事陈述得像“你觉得你没办法关上一扇门？”一样。  
“你说得容易。”Ethan咬着牙，“见鬼的我到底是怎么会喜欢上他的？”  
“不知道。”一板一眼的公式化回答里又带着说不出的不客气，“不过我觉得你可以好好回忆一下那段戴面具的日子……”  
“Ouch！”不等她说完，Ethan就发出了痛呼声。那段时间真的太痛苦了，即使确实能达到目的，能让他把那点对Osward的好感掐死在摇篮里，他也绝不要做伤敌一千自损八百的事——镜子地狱还在他梦里呢。  
“我得找个别的法子。”英俊的年轻人喃喃自语，“我会找个别的法子。”

 

 

*：本文部分采用企鹅个人刊设定，即企鹅之生父为塔克·科波特，之母为伊瑟·科波特，三个哥哥由大到小分别为罗伯特、威廉、杰森，按年龄逆序为企鹅所杀。此处伊桑以“杰森”暗指“小彼得”，意在回应奥斯瓦尔德所说的“第一个”，即第一个受害者，第一个杀死的人。  
本文将以利亚·凡·达尔（剧中企鹅之父）设定为养父，虽然没有血缘关系，但他和鹅妈一样是真正爱着奥斯瓦尔德的人。两者结局同剧中。


	17. （17）

“什么？！”Ethan瞪圆了眼睛，“你再说一遍？”  
他名义上的助理就把刚刚说的话重复了一遍：“主任要求你提前一周交付。”  
Ethan深吸了口气：“这不可能。”  
红棕色头发的年轻人皱了皱眉：“主任要求……”  
“杰森！”Ethan身体前倾，双手都按在了办公桌上，“如果我愿意被人发号施令，我就会留在硅谷了！告诉你的主任，只有三，不，两天！最多只能提前两天！”他挂上一脸灿烂的冷笑，“要是他还不满意，我完全欢迎他把这个项目转交给别人——只要他能找到有本事接手的家伙！”

真是前世作孽把人伤今生报应当乙方。Ethan瘫在座椅里，只觉得浑身脖子疼。他真的盯电脑盯太久了，需要按摩。  
在脑海里排了一下日程表，Ethan克制住哀嚎的欲望，随手抓过桌上的小礼盒摆弄。这小东西比一枚马卡龙大不了多少，前天就做好了，可到现在他还在犹豫到底要不要送出去。  
一阵风过，他看向不知什么时候被打开的窗户，再转过头就毫不意外地看见一只黄色的蝙蝠：“Batgirl……”他诚恳地说，“你可以从门进来的。”  
“我习惯了走窗户。”义警回答，走到他桌边，“刚刚是怎么了？”  
Ethan露出一个辛酸的笑容：“难缠的甲方。”他把小礼盒放回桌上，“你是来问我凯恩斯的事？”  
对方显然已经知道蒙托亚做过了什么：“是。你说凯恩斯的退学与你有关？”  
“你先告诉我，”Ethan竖起一根手指，“他是不是死于毒品之类的东西？”  
Batgirl眯了眯眼睛：“你看起来毫不惊讶。”  
“所以斗牛犬（耶鲁大学的吉祥物，此处代指耶鲁）把他踢出去了，”Ethan意有所指地说明了凯恩斯并非主动退学，“他堂而皇之地在寝室里烧叶子（抽dama），我回来的时候正好撞见——那气味真是刻骨铭心，我差不多扔了半个寝室的东西。”他摊了摊手，“是我上报的——要是包庇会被一起赶出去。”  
义警在脑子里记下，又问：“你去跟他交涉的时候，到底是什么让他开启了安保系统？”  
Ethan回忆了一下：“他想让我求他资助。我拒绝了。他生气了，想把我扣下。”  
“他为什么又放你走了？”  
“我提醒了他时尚区是谁的地盘，要他做事情先考虑好后果。他想通了。”  
“那他为什么当天晚上还在冰山酒吧跟你吵了一架？”  
“大概是喝多了。”Ethan耸了耸肩，“我也不很明白——说真的，我一直都不太跟得上强纳森的脑回路——好在没发生什么。还有别的想问吗？”  
Barbara的下颔收紧了，Ethan知道重点来了：“你的档案——”  
“是封存的。”他忍不住绽开一个得意的笑，但并不使人反感，“我就知道你会找出来的。”  
“……被中情局。”即使是Batgirl，在发现这一点的时候也相当惊讶，“你和他们有什么关系？”  
“如果你的黑客技术高到能查出我的档案封存在中情局，那你一定能直接查看。”Ethan看着她的眼神不自觉地柔软了，“但是你没有，因为你清楚那是偷窥国家机密，一种犯罪……这就是我为什么喜欢你，你有正义也有原则。”  
Batgirl不适地皱了皱眉：“回答我的问题。”  
“我受雇于中情局，开发一个，”Ethan顿了顿，“嗯，东西。在完成之前我的档案都要封在他们手上。”  
义警的敏锐起了作用：“武器吗？”  
Ethan挑了挑眉：“你知道我不能回答这个问题对吧？”  
Barbara反应过来，点了点头。Ethan转转眼珠，狡黠地压低了声音：“所以我只能告诉你，他们向我保证这东西不会用在美国本土。”  
义警眉头微微一跳，她得把这个消息记下来。“这就是你的保险。”她确定地说，“这样你就有理由拒绝哥谭警局的人身搜查令，同时拒绝提供指纹和血型。”  
Ethan微笑着不置可否：“鉴于BlackSun差不多是一被逮捕就被保释了，哥谭警局要想重新起诉就得先证实他的真实身份是他们以为的那个人——”他坏笑着眨了眨眼，“你懂我意思的。”  
哥谭总院应该保留着Ethan住院时的病例和相关资料。Barbara马上想到。尽管那些东西十有八九已经被清理干净了，她还是要去搜索一遍，总能找到些蛛丝马迹。“整个伯恩赛德都知道你是BlackSun。”  
“他们只知道有个新义警叫BlackSun，不知怎么跟企鹅人，呃，合作了。”Ethan又去玩弄那个小礼盒，“至于我，只是一个出了点事故于是销声匿迹一年多的CEO。”  
“一个能让人休养近一年并且完全没有被报道的事故，”Barbara抱臂，“突然发生在一个并不擅长运动的程序员身上。嗯，听起来很可信。”  
“拜托，Barbara。”Ethan忍不住笑了，他把小礼盒扔上半空，半真半假地警示，“别低估我。”  
“那是你杀了凯恩斯吗？”  
Barbara抢在Ethan之前接住了礼盒。Ethan的笑容消失了，他几乎是僵硬地问：“你真的觉得我有夺走别人性命的能力？”  
蝙蝠女没有回答他。她“啪”地打开了礼盒，只看到一副明显与Ethan那个风格相同的单片镜，稍微一愣。  
“我顶多是个黑客，不是杀手。”Ethan叹息着，向她伸手，“我不小心把某人的眼镜压碎了，所以得赔他一个。”  
你包装得比送我的红牙刷都精致。义警在心里吐槽。然后把小盒子递还了回去。  
Ethan转身把它装进背包里：“Barbara——”  
他再转过来的时候，义警已经连影子都看不见了。他默默地站了一会儿。  
“他说得对。这样真的很不礼貌。”一转念，他拿起手机打了个电话：“现在有空吗？”

圣涡。麦凯斯菱。维纳斯的酒窝。  
只被百分之三的人拥有，因此让辨认尸体变得相当容易。  
Ogilvy面无表情地搓揉手掌下的躯体。如果可以，他会打开最珍藏的那瓶红酒，沿着眼前的脊背慢慢倾倒，他想象得出苍白的肌肤会被酒液熏红，变成同他此刻所见一样的颜色；那两个小窝会怎样被殷红的液体盛满，又承受不住地溢流出来；这具身体会怎样在他的驾驭下颤抖，这只鸟儿会发出怎样好听的吟叫……  
“脖子，伊格，脖子。”美妙肉体的主人扬起头催促他。  
……这跟他设想的完全不一样。Ogilvy有些郁闷。这男孩本该在集团和冰山之间左支右绌节节败退，而他该冷眼旁观，直到前者放下身段来请求帮助。他当然会答应，同时也会收取利息——更大的权力，更高的地位，以及……一些无伤大雅的小甜头。  
总之，他本该在自家卧室里接待这年轻人，把他剥干净衣物变成皮肉娇嫩的婴孩，而不是像现在这样，在自己办公室边的休息室里，在对方的指令下，给他做SPA。  
“你心不在焉的啊伊格。”Ethan半闭着眼睛说，声音都被搓揉地软绵绵的，“你还在想他是不是真的活着吗？”  
Ogilvy答非所问：“是您杀了凯恩斯吗？”  
Ethan低低地笑了，同样地答非所问：“我听说你给他当了五年的贴身秘书？”  
Ogilvy稍微加重了按摩的力道。Ethan比他还高了几厘米，体格却只有他的一半，他手里甚至攥着对方最脆弱的颈椎，要折断这条修长的脖子实在是过于轻而易举了：“是的。”  
“在那之前你也一直为他做事？”  
“是的。我十多岁的时候就进入了冰山帮。”  
“跟我说说他吧。”年轻人抻抻肩膀，换了个姿势，好让胳膊放得更舒服些。  
“他绝不会像您现在这样。”Ogilvy几乎是脱口而出。  
Ethan短促地笑了一声：“我问的不是这个。”他顿了顿，“告诉我一些他的私人喜好。比如……”他停了好长一会儿，Ogilvy都以为他打算放弃这个问题了，才听到从破罐子里破摔出来的下文，“……比如他喜欢找什么样的情人。”  
谜语人那样的。Ogilvy非常想这么回答，因为直觉告诉他年轻人的表情一定会非常精彩，但是他不能。实事求是地说，企鹅人的情人们没有一个与那个绿问号相似，就连性别都完全不同。他选择了一个比较谨慎的回答：“像您母亲那样的金发美人。”  
Ethan抬起右手摆了摆：“性格呢？品质呢？”  
……Ogilvy难得地哑了一会儿。跟现老板讨论前老板的床上偏好，这真是他经历过的最奇怪的对话了。


	18. （18）

“你就不能轻点儿声？”  
“你也晚上好。”其实Ethan已经尽可能的放轻脚步了，但Osward最近的睡眠实在太浅，太容易被惊醒。  
年轻人挨到翻了个身又闭上眼睛的人身边，轻而易举地连被子一起抱住，还生怕不够腻歪似的蹭蹭：“醒醒嘛。”  
Osward睁眼瞟了瞟闹钟，对着上面的数字难以置信地睁大眼睛：“两点？你到底想干什么？！”  
“白天你有得是时间睡觉。”Ethan理所当然地说，一点都不在意企鹅的惊诧愤怒，“快起来，我有个礼物送给你。”  
要是那把保加利亚雨伞在手边，这个无法无天的混账早就被他打成一大坨烂肉了。Osward忍了忍，打开灯坐起身：“有话快说。”  
Ethan一条腿跪在床边，把手里的丝绒小盒子递过去。Osward看到它的第一眼就认定只有戒指配放在里面。  
但是里头装的绝对不可能是戒指。又一个“这小子只有暴发户的低级品味”的佐证。  
他把它打开，看到那枚眼镜。  
然后差点捏碎了盒子。

这东西的标记意味太浓重、太明显了，简直是在朝着全哥谭大喊“我们‘关系匪浅’”或者干脆就是“看清楚了这个人是我的东西”。Osward几乎被羞辱得颤抖起来，连得小腹处的伤口也在猛烈抽痛。  
但最终他只是冷静地说：“你是故意弄坏了我原来的眼镜。”  
“呃，不。”Ethan对他的心理感受一无所知，“那真的只是个意外。”他不安地扭动了一下肩膀，看起来似乎有点抱歉，“在之前我，我不知道你是‘需要’眼镜，我以为你只是用它，well，显摆显摆贵族风格之类的那些什么玩意儿。”  
“我的眼睛很好。我不需要这个。”Osward捏着盒子，暗暗蓄力要把它砸在面前这张商场里的服装模特儿才有的、轮廓分明的漂亮脸蛋上。但是Ethan先他一步——他遮住了Osward的左眼。  
Osward背上的寒毛都立起来了，他尽了全力才控制住自己，没有把枕头底下的匕首抽出来。然后他听到那个该死的在问：“这是几？”  
他根本看不清楚。这个世界用毛玻璃把自己裹得严严实实，像个该死的虔诚修女一样，就连线条都绝对不肯让他知晓个大概。  
“是你的手。”他恶狠狠地说，“你他妈是怎么知道我眼睛的事的？”  
“一只小鸟儿告诉我的。”Ethan松开手，把眼镜拿起来给他戴上，“我一个谜语也没猜对，不过他还是把所有的信息都吐出来了。”  
Osward闭上眼睛任他摆弄调整。Ethan本来准备了七个角度来陈述新眼镜的优越性，但是现在他反而什么也不想说了，不仅因为说出来会让他觉得自己是个殷勤邀功的工匠——同时让Osward更像个贵族老爷——也因为闭眼不动的企鹅过于乖巧，说实在的他有点爱不释手。  
“要是能经常这么乖就好了。”年轻人偷偷在心里感叹，当然没胆子真说出口，他还不想被恼羞成怒的企鹅抓烂背。  
“好啦。”Ethan松开手，“睁开眼睛看看效果。”  
一双剔透的绿钻石在他手下慢慢展开了自身的光采。不论是岁月、磨难或者罪恶，都不能让这对珍宝浑浊半分。  
如果忽略掉心里想要把这鬼东西抓下来扔在地上踩烂的冲动，Osward也许能承认新眼镜的性能确实优越，不过现在他的心思完全被诧异的感觉占据了：“Ethan？”  
Ethan看起来想落荒而逃。  
不是夸张。他肩膀后缩，原本压在床边的那条腿已经踩回了地板上。  
Osward皱起眉头，伸手摸上眼镜：“看起来这么糟？”  
Ethan张了张嘴，僵硬几秒，再张了张嘴，如此重复三四次，又咳嗽了五六下，才发出声音：“比完美还完美。”他的嗓音不由自主地轻柔了，“我以为会跟你风格不搭……我没想过你戴起来这么合适。”  
Osward已经能从Ethan脸上的表情判断出对方的心思了，所以被亲吻的时候他并不惊讶。“收下吧，”Ethan在呼吸的间隙说，“它很适合你。”好像他还有什么别的可选项似的，Osward在心里厌恶地咬牙。  
“之前都是我给你脱衣服，”Ethan的舌头在年长者的脸颊一侧轻轻呲溜了一下，Osward一激灵，“你也帮我脱一次嘛。”  
然后他的手机就响了。

一个小时之后，穿着浴袍的伊桑神清气爽地接起了电话：“你好？”  
隔着屏幕他都能想象出Star面无表情的样子：“你挂了我的电话。告诉我为什么。”  
“你想要详细版还是简略版？”  
紧接着Star喷出来的字眼他就听不懂了，毕竟会说粤语的是企鹅人不是黑日，他只有耐心地等着陈星女士发泄她的愤慨。  
Star对他以及除了他亲妈之外的全家的亲切问候在三分钟之后告一段落，Ethan听得到她咕噜咕噜灌了杯什么液体：“你必须控制对他的迷恋了！我们讨论过这事！”  
“我想过了。”Ethan喝了口咖啡，“我们是父子，我对他的感情不会有任何结果的。”  
“所以你就决定任由它发展？”  
“没错。你也知道，感情就是个Sub，你越是约束它，它就越粘着你。我打算任这段感情发展，没几个月它就会自然死亡了。”  
“你能确保这一点？”Star声音里的怀疑都浓得能具象化了，“你的前任们——包括蝙蝠女在内——都没有一个像他跟你那么，嗯，爱恨交织纠缠不清。”  
Ethan只好打出Plan B：“就算这次是长久恋爱，那也没什么坏处。我有控制装置在——还是两个，只要打个响指他就会为我做任何事情。”  
“你的flag都要戳破天际了。”Star毫不留情地说，“他是the Penguin，要是你能真正拿下他，蝙蝠侠都愿意拜你为师！”  
Ethan翻了个白眼：“亲爱的陈星，我只是对他有点好感，不是疯了。”  
对企鹅人有好感还不够疯吗？Star非常想再爆一顿粗，但是放弃了，Ethan的感情生活毕竟不是她半夜打来的原因：“亲爱的老板，你真的应该在我打第一遍电话的时候就接起来的。现在已经太迟了。打开你的电脑，看你的邮箱。”  
“我的电脑不能用了。让我找找iPad……”  
“你又干了什么？”  
Ethan把手机夹在耳朵和肩膀之间，划亮iPad的屏幕：“我一不小心知道了很多我真的不想知道的事。”  
“这话真熟悉。你‘一不小心’发现硅谷暴君的秘密之后也是这么说的吧？需要我提醒你后来你签了多厚的保密协议吗？”  
Ethan在输入邮箱密码：“这次的发现包括但不限于‘为什么超级小子看起来比起超人更像卢瑟’。”  
作为一名称职的副手，Star只用了五秒就消化完了“卧槽我搞到真的了！！！”的狂喜和激动，同时她也听到了Ethan的声音，跟平时比起来并没有什么波动：“这就是你要告诉我的事？”  
“一点儿不错。我一发现就给你打电话了，还指望你能控制住事态。现在各大社交网站已经传疯了。”Star根本不掩饰自己的幸灾乐祸，“不过我记得这几张照片是你最喜欢的，不是吗？”  
“确实如此。”Ethan笑着一张一张翻看，“我那时候真是又年轻又美貌～”  
“你打算怎么应对？”  
“不打算应对。就让它们传播吧，这可是纯粹的美。”  
“一起传播的可能是明天哥谭日报头版头条，叫做‘企鹅人的slut儿子’。真的什么都不做？”  
“不做。你说得对，现在控制已经来不及了，我只要过会儿找到源头就好。”他确实很好奇是谁挖了他的过去，“至于现在，我们什么都不做。等到《荒原》的冠军出炉，那才是好戏开场的时候。”  
“《荒原》。贝利他们都要以为你忘了。”Star的声音正经地低沉下去，潜藏着跃跃欲试的兴奋劲儿，“在我这旁敲侧击了好几回。”  
“我怎么可能忘？我们训练了将近一年。”Ethan关上了iPad，“我不会容许任何人任何事出来挡路。”  
“所以我才喜欢你。”Star舔着她的犬牙，“Caedes见。”  
“叫贝利他们准备好。Caedes见。”


	19. （19）

“向我靠拢。”  
“Star去右翼。罗伯特盯着左边。留神那个双枪手！”  
“不要追不要追——贝利！！”  
“哈洛奶他一口！都说了不要追那个刺客的忍者潜行等级太高你追不上的！”  
“所有人！聚拢队形注意背后！”  
“贝——利——！！！”  
“再落单你就给我脱光了跳进撕咬蛇巢谢罪！！”

Osward神情复杂地看着书桌前对着电脑咬牙切齿的Ethan。  
怎么说呢，他知道现在的年轻人都喜欢网络游戏这种电子毒品，Ethan也只是个小暴发户没什么品味可言，但基本上已经具备了优秀企业家的品质，实在是不像还会沉迷这种低级趣味的样子……  
何况这小子虽然身上带着年轻人的朝气——那种Osward即使是同他一个年纪时也完全没体验过的青春感——但大体上是沉稳持重的，他还是第一次见到Ethan这么……活泼得有点了过头。  
“Star让开！”Osward看到Ethan的角色——一个戴着尖角帽的黑袍巫师被围在队伍中间，头顶的ID显示为宙斯，他猜测那就是Ethan——迅捷地挥动了十字杖，把侧方现身的恶魔汽化成了黑烟。  
“这才是第一个。”年轻人一眨不眨地盯着屏幕。大概有人抱怨了句，他稍微摇摇头说，“对方很强，我们不能急躁——哈洛你的CD还有多久？”  
Ethan几乎是在对方话音刚落就说：“如果下一个出现的是刺客，就撑护罩；如果不是就全员集火！”  
紧接着屏幕上的丛林中就冒出了两个对方角色，骑士与火枪手前后夹击。Osward几乎是幸灾乐祸地看着Ethan，估量着他打算怎样应对。  
Ethan像是脑袋后面长了眼睛一样甩了一个致盲，火枪手没了操作权，但照样抢在中招之前喷出了一片弹雨。紧接着一个光圈套在了队伍右侧的持棍牛头人身上，ID是平天大圣的家伙瞬移到火枪手面前抗下了攻击，几棒子下去把这可怜小子的血条砸没了一半。Osward看着都觉得脑门痛。  
对面的骑士死在了集火下。Osward看得出Ethan暂时松了口气——他腾出只手来松了松领口——而刺客取消了潜行把火枪手掩护走了。

这场比赛的结果是被陷阱阴死了火枪手只能单打独斗的刺客和紧紧抱团绝不分散的Ethan队谁也奈何不了谁。双方人马一直战斗到时间结束也没能把自家的战绩再进一步。所以当Osward看到“Victory！”的字样的时候还惊讶了一下：“这不是平局吗？”  
“平局的时候用剩余血量判胜负。”Ethan整个人都仰瘫在了座椅里，“奶骑都死了，这小子还活着，也他妈太能打了，现在刺客的血条都这么厚了吗……”  
Osward嗤之以鼻：“低级消遣。”  
“它的年纪比我都大了Dad。”Ethan照样瘫着，“RPG市场占有率百分之六十八，我还向他们总部递过简历。”  
“这种游戏毫无意义。”Osward不为所动，“你还浪费了整整一周的休息时间在上面。”  
“Dad，这叫做电竞。”Ethan抬起眼睛看他，“全球比赛，东西大区。在美国，包括哥伦比亚特区在内，51个州要先按城市来进行内部淘汰赛，直到只剩下唯一一只队伍，代表本城，再两两对战，再淘汰，再代表本州，再由电脑随机匹配——”  
Osward翻着白眼打断了他：“Blablabla。你不是个可以肆意挥霍时间的青少年了，Ethan，你该衡量一下时间的价值——”  
“那你怎样衡量名望的价值呢？”Ethan嘴角勾起了笑。  
Osward一怔。  
“海湾对面的大都会已经蝉联冠军三年了，而四年前就只有星城还能跟它较量较量。”Ethan轻笑着，“各州的代表队都是相对固定的：特拉华州？大都会。加利福尼亚州？洛杉矶或者星城，还有海滨城，偶尔。密苏里州？中心城。”  
Ethan耸了耸肩：“可是新泽西州呢？纽瓦克几年前还好，后来泽西城上位，特伦顿也当过代表队，就连东奥兰治都当过黑马。”  
Osward眯起眼。他大概明白这是怎么回事了。  
“你打算用这场比赛来打开Vicform的名气。”他慢慢说，“什么‘平安回家’、‘掌上狗狗’，那些APP不过是些小打小闹。这才是你的盛大入场。”  
“不止如此。”Ethan柔声说，蓝眼睛因为生机勃勃的野心而闪亮，“这也会是我正式进入媒体视野的时机。一个新崭崭的科波特，年轻有才又长得漂亮，甚至掌握引诱的技巧。”喝了口水又把杯子放回去，“还有最棒的——他有明显的、让人无力指责的缺陷。”  
“我早就设计好了我的形象。但是你的呢？”Ethan舔掉下唇的水珠。  
“哥谭人是什么德行你比我更清楚，父亲。”他看起来又狡黠又真诚，莫名其妙地叫人喜欢，Osward完全不知道他是怎么做到的，“企鹅馆、孤儿院、救济中心、慈善基金，等等等等等等。你已经尽全力去爱这个城市了——这个从来没有善待过你和你爱的人的城市。”  
“还记得哥谭的好良心在那晚说了什么吗？”Ethan轻柔地问，“在冰山会所发生暴乱的那个晚上？”  
Osward几乎要跳起身摔门而出了。他的脸色一定相当不好看，因为年轻人举起双手作投降状，但是坚持继续说：“他叫你lowlife，父亲，还认为如果认真调查你的案件会影响警察在市民心中的形象——顺便一说如果这不算渎职那我真的不知道什么算了——好像他是张纯净无暇的白纸似的。”  
“你是在讥讽我吗？”企鹅人冷冷地问，并且暗暗发誓要如果这小子敢答“是”他立马砸碎桌上的玻璃水杯然后捅死丫的。  
“只是想让你知道你的群众形象有多糟糕。”Osward立刻伸手去拿水杯，立刻被Ethan按住了，“也是想告诉你你的公关经理sucks你真该赶快找个人换了他！”

绕这么大一个圈才进入正题，这小子没在来见到他之前被人一枪崩了都得算是好运。Osward也是服了这种鬼知道算什么技巧的谈判技巧，他一屁股坐在Ethan的床上：“你就不能有话直说？”  
“这又不是商业谈判。”Ethan嘟哝了一句，又正经起来，“现在‘满怀慈善之心的富人’模式已经行不通了daddy，特别是对你而言，你越慈善就显得越假越虚伪。人们不会相信更不会念你的好，被你帮了也要骂你是个黑帮禽兽，绿钞票都要被你的受害者们的血染成红的了。”  
Osward拿出看员工方案的老板架势：“那你的建议是什么？”  
“停止一切慈善宣传，立刻、马上。”Ethan重复了一遍，“马上停止。”  
“然后？”  
“增加慈善拨款。要很明显的那种增加，百分之二十五以上。”  
Osward在心里计算了一下发现数字并不难以接受，甚至比他预计的还少：“增加之后再宣传？”  
“绝对不。”Ethan摇头摇成拨浪鼓，金发跟着甩来甩去，“至少两三年内都不要声张。同时你要减少很多不必要的采访，尤其是那种事先打过招呼、记者只需要吹捧而你只需要表现谦虚和博爱的那种。一次都不要。”  
Osward皱眉：“这么久？”  
Ethan毫不尊敬地翻了个白眼：“你都臭名昭著快三十年了还差这一会儿？还有，那几家科波特集团旗下的小报就让他们关门大吉吧，没有影响力也就算了还没什么水平，颂词都写不好，要是没他们也许你的慈善富豪人设还能多撑几年。”  
“我需要对媒体保持影响力。”  
“去大型报社里买股份。”Ethan把平板递给他看，上面已经列好了几个名字，“哥谭日报的难度最高，但是我们可以一点一点来嘛。”  
Osward扶了扶眼镜——Ethan做的太轻了他不习惯，老是感觉戴不稳——问：“就这些了？”  
“还有最重要的。”Ethan敲了几下桌子，迟疑一会儿才下定决心，说：“我会弄一部手机给你。”  
年长者扬起了眉毛。自从他被这小子劫进伯恩赛德的公寓之后就再没见过任何通讯工具了：“为什么？”  
“因为你需要独自操作社交软件。脸书或者推特选一个。”  
“我哪个都没用过。为什么我需要这种纯粹浪费时间的东西？”  
“那就脸书。因为这是最简单最好的方法。”Ethan习惯性地给老东家拉客，好像不知道他要交给Osward的是跟外界直接联系的方式一样，“你只要时不时放点日常片段上去就好。既然你不会用，一定会闹出点笑话的。”  
“这我也要发布给所有人看？？？”  
“不，那是我要发布的内容，你只要在评论里跳几下脚。别紧张，等你的账号好了我加你好友，我会教你的。”  
Osward一想到自己的平常生活会被不相干甚至厌恶他的人看到就浑身膈应：“非得这样不可？”  
“市民需要意识到你并不是个仅供咒骂的符号。”Ethan拿回平板，“你跟他们一样是疼了会哭爽了会哼哼的人。”Osward狠瞪了他一眼，“所以你得做些跟他们一样的事：发点没拍好的自拍，抱怨抱怨智能手机不好用，晒晒你的小企鹅，还可以表达你对现在年轻人生活习惯的困惑——我相信这方面你一定有很多话说——还有，千万别diss韦恩。我知道你看不惯他，但是千万别，他女友粉太多了，场面要是闹大了脏水还是会往你身上泼。别提他就行。最重要的一点：不要演戏，不要摆拍，说你真心想说的。”  
年长者能理解，但他无意识地微微撇着嘴：“我不想看到一些……言辞。”  
“你肯定会看到。但是绝对不能回应。更不要关评论。让他们觉得你没看到也不会去看。”Ethan斩钉截铁地说，“只跟我互动就行了。Star也可以，回头我让她加你。”  
这方面Ethan显得相当擅长，Osward也就不跟他犟什么了：“什么时候开始？”  
“在我进入半决赛之后。到时候我会告诉你的。”

“你花了不少心思。”Osward低声说。他可不会以为这小子什么都不图，看在方案不错的份儿上也不是不能给点甜头，“想要公关经理的位置？”  
Ethan蹦出来一长串不下十来个的“no”：“我们不能有任何形式的雇佣关系！”  
“你白干活？”这就完全不能理解了，“为什么？”  
Ethan罕见地扭捏了一下：“也不算白干嘛……你不明白嘛？”  
“明白什么？”  
“我要正式进入哥谭的社交场了。而不管你愿不愿意承认，我是你的血亲，科波特的姓氏属我们共有。”Ethan声音轻柔，“你的声誉会影响我。”  
“你的就不会影响我？”  
“绝对只会是好的影响。相信我，我知道怎么让大部分人喜欢——我在耶鲁当了三年学生会主席。”  
如果这真是笔买卖，那Ethan做得也太亏了，他的收益不知猴年马月才能见到呢。Osward思索着问：“这就是你的目的？”  
“Yep.”  
要是连这种程度的假话都听不出来，那就活该他一辈子当个被人踩在烂泥里的底层混子：“真的？”  
Ethan就小狐狸一样地笑起来：“你说呢？”  
Osward揪住他的衣领把他拖到床边：“嘴里没一句真话。”他掐着Ethan的脸颊，自己都没意识到这些话甜度有多高，简直是浸了蜜，“都是谁教你的这些？”  
Ethan含含糊糊地不肯说，又抓住那只手去吻他掌心：“工作做得这么好，不知道有没有奖金呢，Boss？”  
Osward笑眯眯地看着他，一伸手把他整个推倒在床上：“没有。你的床太软了，叫我腰疼。”自己走人，神清气爽地到隔壁睡大觉去也。


	20. （20）

【荒原论坛】【赛事专区】今天我就要吹爆哥谭队！！！

1L 给老板递威士忌  
他们不是黑马是黑龙！哥谭人牛逼！

2L  
这个点了还有人不睡？

3L  
今晚总决赛了睡什么睡起来嗨！

4L  
起来嗨！

5L  
起来嗨！！

6L 明日之城是永远的冠军  
总决赛还没开始呢就庆祝，高兴太早了吧（笑脸）

7L  
就是就是  
这种靠阴谋取胜的队伍有什么可吹的，有没有点真本事都不知道

8L  
都是美国人大家能不能和谐点

9L  
不能！妈的那场比赛我想起来就有气！比赛就堂堂正正比，临了阴人算个什么事！

10L  
能晋级半决赛不就已经说明他们有实力了嘛

11L 明日之城是永远的冠军  
半决赛里哥谭队对阵的是TH001（摊手）  
虽然他们赢得快，但是TH001的水平只能算东区中上偏上一点点，是挺普通的一个队

12L  
他们哪叫赢得快，上一届大都会队对阵中心城队那才叫赢得快

13L 给老板递威士忌  
比赛用的是智谋！纯硬刚还要这么多职业干嘛，全出战士比血厚不得了！

14L 萌新会暖床  
当时大都会到底怎么输的啊我纳闷到现在了  
怎么就被一波带走了？

15L  
因为那个法师开了魔音带上加成嚎了好长一嗓子

16L 萌新会暖床  
我是新手楼上不要骗我，魔音不是海妖族的专有技能？

17L  
是啊没骗你

18L 萌新会暖床  
可是哥谭队队长是圣法师啊！恶魔血的海妖怎么能当圣法师呢？

19L  
可怜孩子被骗的好惨（摸摸）

20L 萌新会暖床  
？？？

21L 明日之城是永远的冠军  
当时所有人都被骗了，他根本不是圣法师  
他是元素法师雷电专精，披了身高级圣法师的衣服

22L  
说实话高阶法师平A的时候雷电跟圣光真的很像，效果也差不多  
怪不得ID叫宙斯呢

23L  
怪不得他从来没奶过队友，我还当他职业是奶但心在输出  
合着是根本没有奶人的技能！

24L 回复 22L  
这么说一直到跟大都会对打之前他都硬憋着没用过平A之外的招？？？

25L 不是所有的牛头人都叫米诺陶 回复 24L  
州内赛用过

26L 回复 25L 不是所有的牛头人都叫米诺陶  
州内赛又不直播，鬼知道啊

27L 萌新会暖床  
等等等等大佬们我还是不懂  
就算大都会被打了个措手不及，也不该一招就团灭啊？

28L 明日之城是永远的冠军  
……别提了我的心在痛

29L 给老板递威士忌  
哈哈哈因为当时大都会看出来我们队T不够用，为了克制法师闪T的走位特地带了路西法的圣杯，能把全场光明阵营的人物面板砍掉一半，黑暗阵营的人物面板翻倍  
我都不知道这个鸡肋装备他们哪个本打出来的

30L 给老板递威士忌  
我们队虽然都是恶魔血，但是还真只有老板一个加了黑暗阵营其他人全是混沌阵营哈哈哈哈哈

31L  
……楼主掉马了

32L  
……楼主马掉了

33L  
老实交代你老板给了多少奖金让你在这吹他

34L 给老板递威士忌 回复 33L  
我自来水！（骄傲）  
别别别别声张啊大家我们老板很不喜欢员工熬夜的（超小声）

35L  
我总觉得他很眼熟  
上一届他是不是也参加了？

36L  
那时候他还读大学呢吧

37L  
谁还记得上一届康涅狄格洲的代表队是哪个城来着

38L 萌新会暖床  
我知道我知道是纽黑文市！后来输给了星城！  
星城当时的弓箭手好帅我就是因为他入坑的！

39L  
我想起来为什么觉得这人面熟了  
他是纽黑文队里第一个死的  
被弓箭手近身攮死的我记得

40L 给老板递威士忌  
怪不得老板一开始就磨刀霍霍向星城  
结果州际赛的时候没匹配到  
噗嗤

41L  
总决赛要开始了……

42L 明日之城是永远的冠军  
这届东区真的没太大变化，晋级的还是那几个老牌劲旅  
再看看西区……

43L  
这次总决赛的对手是复出的MOONY，当年跟大都会都五五开  
西区的希望也太渺茫了

44L  
我倒要看看他还能怎么翻盘  
上次活人变海妖，这次得海妖变海草了吧

45L  
大都会还跟MOONY打过平局呢

46L  
真不明白哥谭队来横插一杠干嘛  
把大都会阴了他上位是上位了，可是然后呢？他有那本事跟东区强队刚吗？  
没有金刚钻别揽瓷器活，这回倒好，白送个全球冠军给东区  
真是气死我了，能不能有点大局意识！

47L  
还有他那个队名是什么鬼，Heathens？我几百年没见过这么中二的名字了！  
全员还都用的是妖怪或者异教神的名字，敢不敢更傻一点啊？

48L 队名不是我起的 回复 46L  
记好你说过的话

49L 我干嘛要进这里  
都开始赛前准备了你还在看论坛？？？

50L 明日之城是永远的冠军  
大赛惯例，开战之前双方队长要对对方说一句话  
MOONY队长说的是啥我没听懂  
按着中国人的性格应该是“友谊第一比赛第二”之类的吧

51L  
但是人家打起来也从来不友谊从来不手软  
不知为什么我希望MOONY能教教Heathens做人

52L 明日之城是永远的冠军  
哥谭队队长来了句“Bring it on”  
还算正常  
接下来就敬请观看吧朋友们

 

53L 给老板递威士忌  
天亮了该起床了朋友们

54L 萌新会暖床  
程序员小哥起得好早，不过今天周末啊

55L  
起什么起，根本都还没睡呢  
回复 53L  
老实交代你们准备了多少烟花彩炮，我后半夜被吵得都没合过眼

56L 给老板递威士忌 回复 55L  
我们就放了十来分钟，然后老板发现所有人都熬夜了，干脆带我们出去庆祝了  
回复 54L 萌新会暖床  
其实我也没睡啦，玩了一夜刚到家呢

57L 队名不是我起的  
我知道我不该说

58L 队名不是我起的  
但我还是要说

59L  
卧槽这是蒸煮？前排合影！！！

60L 队名不是我起的  
昨天觉得我队不行的人你们脸疼吗！

61L  
真的是蒸煮我靠！  
我错了我脸疼！

62L  
我压了MOONY赢我不光脸疼钱包也好疼呜呜呜

63L  
你们打的确实漂亮，我承认脸疼

64L 明日之城是永远的冠军  
我也承认，但是大都会永远是我心目中的冠军

65L  
……我好奇一下，队名不都是队长起吗？

66L 不是所有的牛头人都叫米诺陶 回复 65L  
在他强拖着我们训练了一年之后我们剥夺了他的命名权

67L  
卧槽这也是蒸煮？！副队？那个战士主T？！

68L 萌新会暖床  
前排合影狂战士小姐姐！！！

69L 回复 66L 不是所有的牛头人都叫米诺陶  
那是副队长你起的名？

70L 不是所有的牛头人都叫米诺陶  
可以这么说  
当时我们其余四个人一人想了一个，然后全公司投票，我的票数最高

71L  
妈耶到现在还有人在街上欢呼撒彩纸  
我都以为自己穿越去大都会了

72L 我干嘛要进这里  
这玩意儿的意义到底在哪？  
电子毒品只能浪费生命，还会损害身体

红字：按照论坛管理规定，管理员已取消 我干嘛要进这里 的会员资格

 

Ethan爆发出了惊天动地的笑声。在Osward的怒目下他笑得连人带椅子一起摔倒在地毯上，浑身颤抖不能fu吸。大概是没摔着哪，他瘫在地上边笑边试图起身，结果这次成功地把后脑勺磕在了椅背上，于是干脆放弃了，保持着原来的姿势依旧笑个不停。  
Osward翻着白眼过去救场。其实他远没有Ethan想象的那样手无缚鸡之力，至少把这个瘦高个儿拖上床还是办得到的。后者没怎么挣扎地换了个地方接着笑，任Osward在自己头发里乱翻。  
这小子为数不多的一个优点就是喝多了不会耍酒疯，年长者在心里想。然后他就发现后脑勺靠上的地方红了一块，显然是刚被磕了的位置。  
酒精麻痹了痛觉，年轻人感觉不出来自己已经磕伤了，也就更让Osward拿不准到底严不严重，不过冷毛巾湿敷总不会错。他刚起身要去浴室就被拉住了。  
“嗯~”  
好腻的声音。鸡皮疙瘩都要出来了。  
“别闹，我就是去拿个毛巾。”他耐着性子说，忍住一杯冰水泼在某人脸上的冲动。  
“我没事。”喝多了的某人像所有喝多了的人一样坚持自己没喝多，并且开始尝试像爬绳那样扒着Osward的袖子爬到他肩膀上去。后者不得已伸手搂住他坐回床上，防止喝晕了头的、不知道“让人省点心”五个字怎么写的小子再栽下来一次，同时在心里把刚刚想出来的那条优点狠狠划掉。  
Ethan舒舒服服地趴在他怀里，扭来扭去地躲避Osward给他套家居服的手，哼哼着说热不要穿。  
小孩子真的很难搞。企鹅人看着眼前绝对算不上小孩子的小孩子，突然感受到了单身老父亲独自抚养儿子的辛酸。  
韦恩到底是怎么做到的？他情不自禁开始想，他家里可是有四个，除开那个半路死于绑架的，其余三个看起来养得都不错。难道那个空有皮囊的花花公子有什么育儿秘籍吗？  
哦。他想起来了：韦恩有个管家，还是个标准的英国男仆。那一切就说得通了。他默默下定决心，等住回科波特宅之后也要雇个管家，好好管理一下Ethan的生活规律、饮食起居，至少把他调教出点贵族的样子来，别整天除了披萨不吃别的，快餐都不是什么好东西。还要把床都换成硬板的，软的对腰不好，真不明白现在的年轻人都怎么回事，睡的床软得能把人陷下去……  
年轻人像是感受到了他的埋怨，幅度略大地滚了滚身子，Osward赶紧收紧手臂免得他真滚下床。拿到哥谭社交场的入场券不该兴奋成这样，他想，Ethan恐怕是真心喜欢电子游戏，在比赛里都是神采飞扬的。他也看惯了Ethan打代码，那手速快得叫人眼睛打结。即使对电子科技称得上是一窍不通，Osward也看得出Ethan确实精于此道，是个人才。想到这里他就不得不惋惜，要是这孩子没做出什么大逆不道的事，一直乖乖听话该多好。  
Ethan已经在他怀里睡得很沉了，而Osward很清醒。毕竟打游戏到半夜完了还出去疯狂飙车、喝酒开趴而拒绝在家好好补眠的人不是他。上次他趁着Ethan喝了安眠药之后的熟睡仔细检查了一遍这间公寓，确认了没有任何不设密码的通讯方式，为此他联系下属的尝试不得不作罢。后来他有了一部手机，可Ethan自从把手机交给他之后就确保了他或者Star绝对会有一个人留在Osward身边办公——这要不是监视那就没什么算得上是监视了——他也不想弄出什么幺蛾子让好不容易到手的通讯器飞了，所以一直安分地忍到了现在。  
也许没必要自己动手，他突然想到。Ethan阻断了他跟外界的联络，但从不真正让他与世隔绝。电视机他随时能打开，每日新闻也每日必看，甚至科波特集团里的一些事情Ethan都不瞒着他。外界平静得像是企鹅人依旧在冰山会所掌控全局一般，但那些只言片语已经足够，他用这里一条那里一片的散碎信息做丝，慢慢编织出现在的真实情况，顺藤摸瓜地分析出年轻人能控制住集团，但也仅此而已了。  
冰山在别人手里。没错，他从来不认为新的公关计划是一场心血来潮，或者一件讨好情人的小礼物。这孩子的意图太明显了，弱势也太明显了。压制不住目前的合伙人，就想把他放出去，跟他合作。Osward的手指无意识地梳弄着年轻人的金发。他不清楚“别人”是谁，虽然在心里列了大概的名单，但目前还无从确切知晓。总之，不管是有心还是无意，这个“别人”都帮了他一个大忙。  
现在的选择在于，是联络“别人”、打这小子一个措手不及，还是再等几天或者几周、让Ethan自己放手。  
区别在于，前者会把在他怀里安睡的人变成他的阶下囚，后者会把同一个人变成他的……助益。对，就是这个词。“助益”。不是“情人”，不是“儿子”，更不是“儿子与情人”，以及其他什么乱七八糟的。  
Osward伸出手去拿手机。这时候他才发现自己一直捂着Ethan磕到的地方。  
不用急。他这样在心里默念，像是劝说又像是告诫，一边收回手。他并不是心软了，Osward想，他只是需要更长的时间来评价Ethan的能力，这样才能做出更好更合适的安排。跟怀里那个暖融融的火炉一点关系也没有。  
走运的小家伙。他捏了捏Ethan脸颊，没意识到自己笑了，更没意识到笑得多亲昵。要不是你真有几把刷子，早就被我扔去陪我的小企鹅了。冻死你。  
年轻人已经睡死了，连呼吸频率都没变一下，自然也不知道自己无形中逃过了只能在零下的环境中跟企鹅们抱团取暖的悲惨下场。


End file.
